Never Will I
by Longxlive
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is not someone to be messed with, so why is Scorpius Malfoy keep trying to push her buttons? JKR owns everything but the plot- R
1. Stupid Parties

I always hated these parties, and so does my dad, I don't understand why I get dragged to Every. Single. One. When I'm home from Hogwarts, it's just a ton of people my Dad, Harry Potter, works with, not people I actually enjoy to be in my company. Well, I do enjoy the company of my brothers, but only at such events, they keep me entertained.

"Ey! Lils, You sure you don't want to try some of this?" My big brother James asked, he was finally out of Hogwarts and training with my dad to be an Auror. His hair was a bit like dads, messy and black, but had my mum's eyes, still, every girl would fall to their feet if they didn't have their pride, and sometimes some didn't.

"Really James? Why don't you put down the bottle first?" Albus asked, Al wasn't always a stick in the mud, but he didn't like when James was around, he was always the life of the party, something that Albus was trying to adapt himself now in his final year at Hogwarts.

"Don't let mum catch you two fighting, I don't want to clean the broom shed again," I said putting my two sense in, leave it to me to break them up in public, if this is what people see about my family they are completely, one hundred percent wrong. We all get along fine, always playing jokes, teasing one another, mum and dad included. But since we are stuck at the Malfoy Mansion for a Christmas Party, we just don't care about anything until we can leave, except maybe one thing…

"Well, it must be true about all Potters as it is the Weasley's, can't even get along in public enough to act like mature people" Scorpius Malfoy sneered. I couldn't help it I let out a groan, it isn't like we can tell him to go away either, it was his house after all. I don't think my brothers even took in consideration being nice to him or his family, not after the war. Albus was put in Gryffindor, like the rest of us, I followed later, and the snake had been placed in the dungeons where it belonged. All was right with the world, minus the fact that he was still Head Boy.

"Coming from you?" I laugh, "Can't even be welcoming to his guests? You call yourself mature?" Not my best come back, but it still made him stiffen a little as comes back with a retort.

"Guest are people my family willingly invite into my house, not forced invitations," He snapped at me.

"Don't talk to my sister Malfoy," James said moving over to him as Al followed, it was great having big brothers really, I can say whatever and they will still be there. It's the glory of having a big family, something Malfoy will never know.

"Oh so now her big brothers have to come to her rescue, even more pathetic, "He said more to James and Albus than to me. Good thing my dad walked in on this since I had no clue what James was going to do next, he had that look in his eye. The whole "I will kill you if you ever talk to me maggot" look in his eyes.

"Al, Lils, James" my dad started walking into the room. James didn't like the term kid now that he was out on his own, so dad had gotten into the habit of just calling us Al and I by our nicknames, but James. "I have some people you will want to meet" he smiled. My dad was the head Auror for the ministry and my brothers wanted to follow in his footsteps, me, I wanted to follow in Mums. They both gave Malfoy another dirty look as they walked past him with a few feet in between them.

"See you at school," Malfoy managed to me and Al. I started to follow as I noticed I forgot my over jacket for my dress mum picked out. I stopped and went back; my dad didn't need me at the moment anyways. I rushed back to the room to see Malfoy opening a new bottle of rum. "What, come back for a drink, I don't serve to fifteen year olds."

"Well, lucky me, I'm sixteen, and I only came for my jacket, and I don't want anything from you Malfoy" I say with a tone, not always meaning to have one, but still, it's there. Now where did I place my jacket? We came into the room, James found the Fire Whiskey. Al and James started to talk about the crappy house they were in and how they could use some Weasley and Weasley products to make the place look better, I told them Mum would be pissed and so would Dad if we didn't behave after the summer's BBQ. Then, Al went to sit in the uncomy chairs and let us know how bad they were, almost like the sleekezey product in Malfoy's hair. Then I took off my jacket and tossed it at James for his comment about how a toad can sing better than me, but at least that was true. Therefore, my jacket should be… right in Malfoy's hands.

"Give it back" I say stepping closer.

"No, I think I might have to burn it since it is in my house after all." He said taking another drink. Malfoy look like the elder one, blonde hair, grey smoke eyes, and pale complexion.

"Still makes it mine," I say snatching it out of his hands, "Though, now that you have touched it I might burn it myself."

"Look at you, trying to be tough like your brothers," he taunted.

"Look at you, trying to be as bad as your Daddy, awe" I snap back. He doesn't have time to reply, there is a sparkle that falls between us. "Really Malfoy, sparkles? That screams gay" I laugh as a few more fell; we both look up to see mistletoe falling down from the ceiling.

"If you wanted to kiss me Potter, you could have just asked," Malfoy smirked, He was handsome, and most girls at school talked about him, how much of it was true? I don't know, but I did catch him trying to sweet talk a Hufflepuff once, she gave in way too easily, so maybe it was true. But not for me, I didn't feel anything other than loathing from Malfoy.

"This isn't my doing," I glare at him, Merlin knows why he is trying this on me.

"Oh, What Potter, scared of a kiss?" He mocked as the mistletoe came down a bit more over us.

"No Malfoy, I don't want your infected snake lips anywhere near my face, or any part of my body for that matter, go find a willing victim to poison," I say pulling down the mistletoe and crushing it with my foot, "After all, mistletoe is just as poisonous as you."

"Then why did you come back here if you didn't want a kiss?" he glared, like he was slightly hurt, but then his look of annoyance I had seen for the past five years came back to his face.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, did I get your hopes up, or did you think this would be too easy," I snap back, I was not a game to be played, and he should already know that one.

"I didn't do this." He growled as my mum's voice called for me, saved by the mum, I will have to give her a little more for Christmas this year now. "This isn't over" he says as I walk away.

"Why? Can't wait to get your hands on me?" I ask with a smirk, I know it will get his blood flowing. He yelled something back, but I already caught up to my mum, Ginny Potter. I look just like her, though she calls me more beautiful, with my long auburn hair and brown eyes, soft complexion, my parents wonder why I haven't mentioned any boys yet, but, I have my reasons.


	2. Confined Areas are no fun!

**Please R&R, tell me what you think! This is my first FanFic story!**

I guess it is silly of me to think that Albus' last year at Hogwarts would be any different than the ones before. He was, in not so many words a goofball. When he learned I was also in Gryffindor, he set off firecrackers in the great hall. I should have been impressed, but he spent part of his third year in detention for those kinds of stunts. My parents never condoned the behavior, but with all the trouble my dad caused, they couldn't say too much.

We found our way back onto the train for the last time together. My mother in tears, as my dad gave us massive hugs, that every time we leave, it's like our last time he will hug us. I am fine with that. My parents are about the coolest you could have. We didn't get away with everything, by any means, but we always had our mum and dad home when we went to bed. Dad always took off time in the summer so we could be a family. He always told me that love will give you everything you need. I understand what he means, but I think he was had one too many spells to the head with the way he talks sometimes.

Anyways, Al and I were sharing a compartment with our cousin Rose, most people see her as a know it all, and she is, but she doesn't throw it in people's faces. We were having a small conversation about our pending match against Hufflepuff when we returned when we heard a scream from outside our compartment. We all tossed our last minute homework aside and opened the door to see a second year running with his hair on fire. Rose pushed Al and me out of the compartment to chase the boy to put his hair out. Al followed to make sure the boy was alright. I went in the other direction of them, getting to the bottom of the mess. I followed the train down, hearing laughs and stories of how the little boys faced looked. When I finally got to the end of the compartments, I knew who it was. Slytherins are annoying, if people think something changed from the last war, they are way off base. Sure, the World is better, but the bullies are still stupid.

"Should have known," I said rolling my eyes to see three seventh year boys laughing with their noses in the air, I wanted to cast a raining spell so they would drown. Malfoy and his goons sat with some girls trying to drape themselves in their arms, pretty pathetic if you ask me.

"Lay off Potter, what are you going to do? Tell your cousin to give us detention?" Malfoy barked sitting up a little. Now, must people know my mom has an awesome hexing skills, and I like to say I am a mini her, but with more rage.

"Perhaps I should set you on fire, see how long your hair lasts Malfoy," I snapped at him crossing my arms. His expression dropped as he stood up, flicking his wand and shutting the door.

"I think your mistaking bravery for senselessness, you're out numbered, and lacking experience, in a lot of ways, I would guess," Malfoy hissed leaning above me.

I returned a heavy glare "Can't pick on someone your own size?"

"Maybe when I can find someone who can, but that person isn't you."

"And how would you know that," I said pulling out my wand. Malfoy leaned over me, putting his hand on the door, his mouth next to my ear. I couldn't help it! I jumped, not because I was enjoying the closeness in anyway, put it seemed out of character.

"Don't let your pride get in the way Potter. You might have your daddy's last name and your mum's looks, but we all know your just a washed up nothing who has nothing better to do than try to catch up to the shadows of your parents." People in the compartment started to laugh, I could not believe I let myself take that, but I was at a loss for words. I was trying to hold my composure as they all laughed.

"At least I have something to aim for, what's your excuse? Go on living your pathetic life trying to be better than the worst possible thing there is," I couldn't force myself to say the last words, I might as well call my grandmum a mudblood.

"Say it," Malfoy dared.

"Death Eater," I said as strong as I could. Everyone was silent, you didn't call people that, never, and saying it to Malfoy I was about to have a one way ticket to the hospital wing for a month. Malfoy leaned closer to me, whispering so no one else could hear.

"And don't you forget it." His icy cool breath sending Goosebumps down my spine, "You still owe me a kiss, Potter." I felt as if my eyes were closed, well, because they were I opened them up to see them unwelcomed by Malfoy's as he opened the door and pushed me out, slamming it behind me.

"There you are," Al said coming over to me, "Weren't sure where you ran off it. Find who did it?"

"Take a guess." I said wrapping my arms around myself; Malfoy's words still making me feel naked.

"It's alright Lils," Rose said putting an arm around me.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. We had a few more people come in and make sure we had a good Christmas. Hugo stopped by with Amy Longbottom to say hello, they have been going steady forever it seems. I thought the whole day was going to be a lost cause, till he finally poked his head in. Lorcan Scamander finally graced me with his wonderful presence. The twins were in fifth year with me as well, but they were in Ravenclaw, and that stunk because I have been in love with Lorcan since I knew what a feeling was. We grew up together, we had spent summers together and everyone knew my heart beats only for him, except for him. I tried to keep my cool as I always do, I do not think we knows the difference really. He came in and sat next to me, he smelt amazing, like being outside in the woods. I think I could die and be content with him this close to me. He pulled me into a hug that didn't last long enough. I have always dreamed of doing everything with him. I took my mum and aunt's advice and I've been trying to be myself around him, but it is kind of hard when my brain goes to mush.

"Lily?" He said my name again, wait, did he ask something?

"Hun?" I asked coming back to reality. Lorcan laughed a little and I bit my bottom lip.

"This is why I love you Lils, you are so smart, but you live in your head more than I do." His dark blonde hair was so perfect, the way it fell into his blue eyes and his skin was flawless. "How was your break? Miss me?"

"I always miss you," I told him… did that sound too needy, of crap! "But I seemed to manage," I smiled at him. He smiled back and put his hand on his neck. I looked over at Rose and Al who were trying to hold in their laughter.

I opened my mouth to say something else when there was a loud banging at the door. We all looked over to it as Lorcan put a hand in front of, that was so sweet, him trying to keep me safe, even though we were on a moving train… and I wasn't scared of a knock. I pushed through his hand, by skin tingling at the touch. It was a third year Slytherin. He had a rude look on his face and a note that he shoved into my hands. "What is this?" I asked, but he was already walking down the alley way. I peaked my head out of the compartment to see where the boy went. I wish I didn't see, Malfoy was standing at the end, a wicked smile on his face as he walked away. This could not be good…


	3. What Did I do?

Three days back from break and I am already about to pass out lack of sleep. With the O.W.L's looming over my head, everyone is starting to become dangerous when they study. I used to study around the twins, Rose and Hugo, but now, I want to lock myself in a room and lock the key away in the room of requirement. I mean, really why is everyone so worried? The tests are months away and I have a Quidditch game I need to get ready for. I guess dying to be captain next year is starting to show, but I am the perfect person to take over for my cousin next year. I mean, besides my dad, who has played on the team as long as I have? I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with all my books wide open, my doodles slowly moving around the page of my notes as a supper plate landed under my book. I sighed and put it away watching Hugo come over to me his hands pinned together by a spell of some kind. I pulled out my wand and watched the spell release the hold on his hands.

"Who did this?" I asked, my tone of annoyance showing when my cousin bit his lip looking anywhere but at me. "Hugo," I asked in a warning tone standing up, I put my hands on his shoulders. "Was it a Slytherin?" I asked. Hugo is never like this, he is a Gryffindor and if you get him upset, then he gives my Uncle Ron a run for his money in the temper department. I let out a little sigh and walked out of the hall, leaving my stuff sitting on my seat. I looked around the hall, seeing a group of Slytherins huddled in a corner. I walked over seeing Zabini, Goyle and Nott, all in my year. They stopped talking as I walked over. My arms were folding around my chest as I tapped my foot. "Who did it?" I demanded.

"Did what Potter?" Zabini asked. I had only seen his father once, and in the time I could tell you that he looked exactly alike him. Most girls in our year swooned over him, no matter in what house.

"You know exactly what Zabini," I told him, he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to me. I didn't move as he circled me. "You see me every day in class, and have for the past five years, what are you doing?" I questioned as he stopped in front of me, picking up my hair I swatted at his hand.

"Well, If I would had known messing with Weasley would bring a Potter, I might have tried it sooner." That voice wasn't from one of the boys in my year. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel the blood running to my cheeks. I turned around to see Malfoy standing on the stairs, walking down with his hands in his pockets. His blond hair messy and disoriented as he stood before me, there was a group of people around me us now. I could feel someone come to my side putting a hand on my shoulder, it was Albus.

"Your vile," I told him, "and pathetic, on top of that you're supposed to be a good example? Great Head boy you've turned out to be."

"Break it up, Break it up," I could hear Professor Longbottom say from down the hall. He stopped in the middle of us as the crowd rushed away into the hall. I could feel Albus' hand on my shoulder tighten, I took a step forward to our Head of house, he shooed Albus off, leaving just me and Malfoy.

"I thought all this fighting had stopped," He told the two of us. I looked from him back to Malfoy, tuning out his rant about the old days when our parents fought, I looked around the hall watching the last of the students walk into the hall. "Is that understood, Miss Potter?"

I shook my head, watching Malfoy smirk pulling his hands from his pockets. "Yes Professor," I said because, well, that is the best response to someone who has been going on about the second war. Don't get me wrong, I love my Daddy, and everyone else that fought, but I've heard a story about it at least once a day every day of my life. Professor Longbottom walked into the hall, and I started following him in before an arm pulled me away by the robes, pulling me by the neck.

Malfoy finally let go once I could no longer see the Great Hall in my view. "Get my note Potter?" He asked, his fingers finally releasing me, I turned around watching him lean on the wall like Zabini did, do all Slytherins do that? I stood up straight, only coming in about three inches shorter than him.

"Yes," I lied, no I didn't read his note, why would I do anything with it beside hide it in my sock drawer so no one could see that I'm still talking with him.

"Liar," He laughed, "Read it, and I'll see you around Potter." He laughed bumping into my shoulder as he walked into the Great Hall. I waited a minute before I followed him into the Great Hall/

The worst part of this was that he was toying with my interest, why oh why did I have to want to know what he was talking about! I sat back at my seat, Hugo spooning mashed potatoes in his mouth as Albus and Rose talked about seventh years girls and who Albus liked, but really, everyone knows he likes Lacy Longbottom, he is always talking about her, and carrying her books and I think one day he will get the guts to ask her on a date. I played around in my food for a while, not feeling the hungry like my best friend sitting next to me. I excused myself from the table, walking out slowly out of the hall before I ran up the stairs to the Tower. I think I can skip out on running before practice tomorrow after all of the running. I told the Fat Lady her password, after hearing her tell me how much I looked like my mother, and had the temper of my father when I demanded she open the door after giving her the password. I looked around the common room, making sure everyone was down at supper. I went up the stairs into my dormitory and opened my sock drawer; I moved the socks around, pulled out the note and put the ugliest curtain over my bed. I took a deep breath, "Be a Gryffindor," I told myself opening the note up.

His handwriting was curvy, but not the prettiest I've ever seen. It was torn off a piece of parchment and some of the ink was smeared. I read over the note again. "Let's to settle this once and for all Potter; Room of Requirement, tonight 10 p.m." I pulled the curtain back over by bed and walked over to the heater in the room, tossing the parchment in, letting it burn before my eyes. If he wanted a match, he would get it.

Time had passed and I had out my Defense Against The Dark Arts book. I had even stolen Rose's book, telling her that I wanted to be extra prepared for my O.W.L's she had happily agreed to letting me use it. Everyone was headed to bed as drained over my books Rose came in right on time from her Head Girl duties and told me to head to sleep, but I knew that since she was back Malfoy was also waiting for me. I watched her head up the stairs hearing her feet hit the steps. I walked to the boys dormitory and rushed into it knocking on the door three times, waiting a second and knocked again. I took a step back from the door as Albus appeared. He have always had a knock, even with James we always knew we needed something. He shook his head and walked over to his chest grabbing our Dad's cloak and the map. "What is it for exactly?" He asked holding it in front of me. I reached for it but he pulled it away.

"Rule number three, the give does not have to ask the user why they are using it, only to promise to give it back." I replied as he handed me the set. I gave him a quick hug and put the cloak over my shoulders putting the hood up.

I walked quickly to the floor, my hands holding the map as I tried to locate Malfoy, to see if he was really there, and he wasn't showing up on the map. I finally walked to the entrance; the black brink wall was staring at me. I closed my eyes and walked by thinking only take me to where Malfoy is. The thought alone sent a chill down my spine as a small door appeared. I slowly opened the door and took off my cloak. The room was set up for a duel, with mirrors all around the room. I set my things down slowly watching Malfoy from one of the mirror I saw his smirk slowly appearing on his face. He was in his pants, and his white school shirt with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. I pulled out my want put it in my hand. "What are the rules," I asked moving to the middle of the room. Malfoy turned around and met me there, his wand at the ready as well.

I guess this was coming, after five years of us always fighting. Since my first day walking into the Great Hall, we knew we were going to hate one another. I don't even know who started it, but I knew tonight was going to finish it, then I could have my last two years at school to live in peace and figure out how to get onto the Harpies. "Simple, try not to get yourself killed. You lose if you are no longer able to fight, or if you just give in already. Oh, and no muggle fighting, some of us like to fight the real way."

I glared. There is no other way to describe what I did besides tell you that. I took my position across from Malfoy and put my wand up, waiting for him to attack me. His first spell was simple, easy to block, but he was using them in his head and I had no clue what was going to come next. I am my father's child after all. I moved quickly around the room, casting spells to counter his before he took me by surprise and knocked me head first into the ground. I could feel the blood running down my noise as I sent another spell toward him, one that Uncle George taught me that caused Malfoy to hand up in the air by hi ankle. He quickly got out of it. I was just about to shot another spell as the door flew open. I lowered my wand quickly as Headmaster McGonagall stood tapping her wand in the air.

The next thing I knew I was being escorted up the stairs into her office. The portraits of my brother's names were slowly waking up as I sat quietly in a chair, Malfoy next to me, his hands on his lap. She kept yelling at us, not letting us speak when the fire turned green and my father appeared. I hung my head as my dad gave me his angry face. He normally wasn't the punisher, but I have a feeling with Malfoy's involved, he got roped into it, but since it was him, the punishment shouldn't be as bad. One time I had hit James with a lamp. I couldn't exactly control my magic so Dad took me out for ice cream and showed me how to. The look on his face didn't exactly say that was the case. The fire turned green again as Draco Malfoy entered the room. He was in a white heelers robe and shook my father's hand. The both took a seat next to us. I didn't even try to smile at him. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"This has been going on for far too long," Our Headmaster said, "All of the staff over the years have broken up many fights between these two, but never have they been this stupid." I sunk a little in my seat. I didn't even want to look over at Malfoy as she kept going on again. She sent us both in the staircase as she talked with our parents about our punishment, thinking sneaking out and dueling wasn't hit enough for a month's worth of detention. I stood up, following Malfoy into the dark staircase. He took three steps down as I tried to listen at the door.

"This is your entire fault," I told him, slumping down on the step resting my head on the door, but it was no use, with charms on it.

"My fault? You're the one who can't even do silent spells, or to just know when to let things be." He retorted pacing up and down the steps.

"My fault? You started this all! This was even your idea if you would like to recall that note." I told him.

"Do you have proof of said note?" He smirked. I knew my face went pale as he stopped on one of the steps. "I have a feeling it no longer exist."

"Your pathetic," I told his standing up, finally we were at the same height.

"Insults are the last resort, really Potter that is all you have?"

I opened my mouth to say something else as our Headmaster opened the door; we both took our seats again. I looked at my dad, who looked tired, with a closer inspection I could tell he was still in his work robes, now I was really in for it if the head of the department got pulled away. "Your punishment will be simple, and if you cannot comply within the next month, then you Mr. Malfoy will lose Head Boy position at the school and you Miss. Potter will be replaced on the Quidditch team and will not be considered for the Capitan position next year." I opened my mouth to argue with her, but the look on my dad's face suggested it might have been his idea. "You will both spend the next month without any wand fighting, if either of you breaks this rule, then you will receive the punishment I have told you of. Next, you will spend three hours a day supervised with a teacher in detention. And at least two hours a day unsupervised understanding one another with a three thousand word essay on the other by the end of the month, I also want in your essay what started this five year long bickering in the first place. You will start tomorrow after your last class with Hagrid. Do you both understand?"

I nodded my head slowly as Malfoy replied with a verbal yes. "Lily," my dad said in a warning tone.

"Yes Headmaster," I said quickly. How am I supposed to spend five hours a day with Malfoy, let alone five seconds? My dad stood up and I followed him. He smiled at the headmaster's painting before turning and looking at me. "Daddy," I started but he put up a finger to shut me up.

"Lily," he started in his forced calm voice. "You will do this, and you will make peace."

"Dad, he is—"

"I don't care Lily, I just want to know that this issue with you two is going to end right now. Draco and I have worked too hard to have this peace and you two will not fight anymore, understood?"

I nodded my head yes, after all, they were other ways I'm sure Malfoy and I will mess with one another, but my only question is how far can I let him before I crack.


	4. Dirty Not That Type!

I woke up the next morning with Rose pushing on my shoulders. I let out a groan of annoyance as she pulled the covers of my bed off. I shot up with a pout on my face. The whole Gryffindor girls were standing around my bed. I shook my head a little, and looked at the time, ten minutes before breakfast. I smiled carefully and moved to get my pants out of my dresser as everyone watched. "What!" I demanded as everyone took a step back as I held my pants in front of me.

"Is it true?" Rose asked annoyed. I grabbed a bra and my shirt, pulling out my tie.

"Is what true?" I asked attempting to get out of my sleep coma. Rose made an exaggerated sigh, as I pulled my curtain over my bed to change.

"You and Malfoy got caught in the Room of Requirement by McGonagall?" Rose said again. I stopped pulling my pants up as she said it and shook my head. That was a dream. I could have sworn it was just a dream and I am still dreaming. "Everyone knows about it."

"How?" I asked pulling on my shirt as quickly as possible before finding my sweater.

"It's the Slytherin house," Amy laughed as I pulled the curtain back. "News travels fast, even you know that one Lils." I fumbled around my bed looking for my shoes. This was not happening. I moved to the other side, some of the girls starting to head out of the room, leaving just a few of us. I tossed my found shoe on my bed, before falling back on it.

"I have to spend five hours with Malfoy every day for the next month." I told them putting my shoe on with more force than necessary. "Then write an essay about the prat. How do you deal with him every night?" I asked Rose who had picked up my hair brush and was slowly brushing it out.

"Well, we don't really talk much, but we don't insult one another either. Or talk about our family, or you fighting with him all the time, or when you and Al set his things on fire in our fourth year."

"Accident," I told her as she pulled my head backward with her hands, slowly braiding my untamed hair.

"The point is, use the time to ease whatever tension and make it past the next year. I need his dad to give me a recommendation for the hospital." I rolled my eyes; of course it all came back to Rose's motives. I loved my cousin to death, she is like the big sister I never wanted, but always needed. I finished putting on my shoes and the three of us walked down to the hall.

Let me tell you, I have never witnessed the Great Hall so quiet in all of my short time at school. I took three steps in and everyone was staring at me. I looked around, not finding Malfoy's big blond head before I sat down. Albus came over in his not so jokester self. He slammed down into the table next to me as people started to mind their own business. "Why were you out with Malfoy last night? You hate him and now your snogging in the—"

I cut him off there. Me snogging Malfoy? Was he off his rocker! "I was not snogging Malfoy!" I said it loud enough for the whole hall to hear I bet. "What are you mental?! We were dueling! I was about ready to take him out when we got caught."

Albus' face went from bright red to a pale white as I blinked at him. He slowly nodded his head a few times before he leaned back in his chair, "So, what is the time for the crime?"

"A month with Malfoy, I would rather spend the time with the giant squid." I told him as piled eggs onto my plate poking them with the fork. Everyone finally left me alone when Malfoy walked in, acting like nothing had happened. No one bothered him, maybe it was the whole Slytherins don't talk about things in public thing our house needed to take up on. Great, now want to have a Slytherin trait, and I haven't spent five minutes with him!

The day went on with people bugging me for answers, finally when my time to spend with Hagrid came; I thought I would enjoy myself. My dad always told me about his trips to see his old friend, how he set Buckbeak free with my aunt, or how he almost got attacked my spiders while trying to clear Hagrid's name. I finished walking down the walk way, my robes flying in the cold winter air as he stood outside with his massive dog Nergerta. I waved quickly at him and stopped seeing Malfoy with a bucket in his hand. I walked slower, giving Hagrid my normal hug hello. He told me that we were working inside the forest to help the centaurs with wolf control. I think in my own terms, I was playing bait. As fun as it didn't sound, I had a blast, the best part of it was Malfoy was annoyed the whole time. I set up traps with one of the centaurs using charms as he told me stories about living out in the forest, the things he got to see, the stars he watched every night. He even promised me that he would show me the constellations to help me study for my Astronomy O.W.L. He said he even knew my father and got to teach him while he was at school.

Once it was time to head back, Malfoy and I walked together to spend our alone time. I had to almost run to keep up with his pace as he marched up the stairs. "Slow down!" I begged, well, not beg, I don't beg I…. I asked. He in all his Malfoy manners ignored me until we reached the castle. I started walking to the Great hall.

"No way," Malfoy said shaking his head climbing the first step.

"What?" I asked, see asked, not begged.

"I am not working in there so people can stare."

"What did you have in mind then? The library? Not like people can't talk in there either." I rolled my eyes and moved my bag on my shoulder.

"Rather the library where I don't have to listen to you wine." Malfoy said walking up the stairs more. I ignored him and started walking to the Great Hall. I saw Lorcan and waved like a little girl. He waved back and started toward me as Headmaster McGonagall blocked my path.

"Miss. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, to spend time with one another suggest that you must be in the same room."

"Lily was just getting a sandwich and then we were headed to the library," Malfoy said behind me in a fake charming voice that made me want to turn around and hex him.

She looked over to me and I smiled, I was not losing my spot on the team for him, I marched in the Great Hall, picked up a sandwich from the Hufflepuff table and met him on the steps, pounding my foot uo each one as we walked. "Stop acting like a baby and let's just get this over with." Malfoy said as we took a table in the very back of the library. I opened my charms book and sulked watching the clock pause then go every second.

Malfoy had been scribbling away on his parchment as I attempted to read for my next lesson. Thirty minutes, that is how long I had been sitting there as we both ignored one another. I looked up from my book and saw Lorcan out of the book shelves; I sat up quickly almost falling out of my seat as I stood up landing into the book cases. He took a step back before he saw me, "Hey," he smiled walking to the book case with his flawless features coming into view better. I took a step back and tripped over a book. Great. Lily Potter. Looking like a fool since September 17th 2007. I looked up at Lorcan's shoes. He put out his hand and helped me up. I bit my lip and looked away from his face, "never thought I would see Lily Potter in the library."

I am not going to blush; I am not going to blush, "Yeah, well, I'm not here by choice."

"I heard about your crazy night last night, your dad was here and everything. You told him hello for my right?" Lorcan smiled again, scratching the back of his wonderful hair.

"Yes, and he put me in Azkaban," I told him. He started to laugh and looked to Malfoy sitting in his chair; I don't even think he has moved this whole time but his hand.

"Well I will see you tomorrow in DA, are we still on for this weekend in Hogsmeade or do you not have visiting rights?"

"No, I can still go, I'll see you tomorrow" I told him as we gave one another a hug goodbye. I love his hugs. Now I'm going to stop, I'm sixteen, not six. I watching him walk away before I sat back down in my chair. Malfoy was laughing as I sat down. He dipped his quill in his ink shaking his head. "What Malfoy?" I sneered at him.

"Nothing, I just knew you pathetic, I just didn't know how much." I couldn't help myself, I hit his hand his inked quill smudging the ink across his homework. He grabbed my hand as I pushed it back from his.

"Let go," I threatened, but he didn't let go, he just smirked at me for a minute before he let go. He pulled his hand away from mine and pulled out his wand fixing the mess I had caused. If I didn't hate him so much, I would have knocked over his ink all over his paper. Well, I really do hate him. I knocked over his ink bottle, watching the black ink erase his essay, I smiled and stood up. "Time's up, good luck with that mess, you really should clean it up." I smiled grabbing my books and danced out of the library.

The rest of the night went well; I went back up to the common room and talked with my brother for an hour about my night when he told me Uncle George asked him to join him in the shop after school. He was even going to let him leave in his old loft. Uncle George could never return after my Uncle Fred's death. I never met him since he died in the war, but if he is anything like the stories I hear, I'm sure he would have been my favorite uncle.

My troubles didn't start until the next morning when I walked into the Great Hall. I sat down at my normal spot at my house table. Rose sat down next to me with Al by her side. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink since I saw her before bed last night. I was stuffing a muffin in my mouth when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Malfoy with a note in his hand. I reached up to snatch it, but he pulled it away. "Thanks for the help on my essay last night, I figured I would give you a little help in the right direction as well."

My mouth went dry, the muffin in my mouth became like muggle foam. He let his fingers loose of the note and walked away. I watched it slowly drift in the air and stopping in someone's face. Now that was just plain dirty.


	5. Weaknesses Suck!

**Ask and you shall receive! Read and Respond for more.**

* * *

"I hate him, I really do. I might go get some puking pestles and toss them in with his food until he croaks! I hate him so much!" I banged my head down against the table, not even in all my Gryffindor boldness am I going to look back at the Ravenclaw table.

"It will be fine Lils," Albus attempted to pat me on the back. I looked up, giving him the dirtiest look I have given him since I was eleven and he stole my broom and hid it for two weeks. "It could have been a blank paper for all you know."

"And if it wasn't?" I asked sitting up like a mad girl. "What happens if Lorcan knows now? My life is over. Toss me over the Astronomy Tower."

"Stop being so dramatic," Rose told me rolling her eyes as she took a bite of toast with jam over it.

"You're head girl, who is he dating, or did he date." She gave me a strange look taking another bite of her toast. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now pass the butterbeer here!"

"He hasn't dated anyone all year," my mouth went wide; I knew the voice behind me. Lysander smiled and took a seat. "No, I haven't seen the note, he hasn't opened it yet. I mean, it was from Malfoy, but everyone is talking about it, so I suggest you put your head up and act like Malfoy didn't just bring you to shame."

I took a deep breath, putting my head high, picking up a muffin I picked at the top putting the small bites in my mouth. I smiled at everyone, mostly because they were staring, but could feel my heart exploding inside my chest; I had class with him in three minutes and three hours of time with Malfoy after and Quidditich practice… and double Potions for the day.

Great.

I sat my muffin down, and tilted my head to the side. He hadn't opened the note yet. I could get it back before he saw it. Or I could just beat Malfoy at his own game. I felt a small smirk rise on my face as I headed to the door filing out with the rest of the students, trying to keep my head down, but it is hard when you had the whole school staring at you for the past two days. I inched my way into my charms class sitting in my normal seat. Hugo and Lysander sat down a minute after me both smiling at me. I looked at them confused before I saw what they were smiling about. Lorcan came in his head up as always, walked back to me, giving his brother a high five as he walked by. He had a confused look on his face as he sat down. I waved over to him and he waved back opening up his book to our next lesson.

"Hi," I mustered following his direction and opened my book. "So, I saw you got a note at breakfast, have a secret admirer or something?" I teased; I hope it sounded that way at least. He picked up his quill pulling out his ink since it was his day to share it with me.

"I did, haven't opened it yet," he shrugged dipping his quill, tapping it three times and put it to his parchment.

"Oh," I nodded slumping in my seat. Should I just drop the subject, I mean, it could cause a mess right before class, and I have no clue how I will deal with the rejection I'm doomed to get. Everything with Malfoy involved is doomed.

Before I could say anything, our professor came in and quickly started our lesson. I didn't listen; I couldn't think of anything but what Lorcan's face would look like when he opened the note, would he laugh? Would he ignore it? Talk to me? He tapped me gently on the shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Here, I think you are going to need these," I gave him a jumbled look as I looked around, the class was filing out, I had sulked the whole hour and now I was going to behind in class.

Great.

My day went on, or should I say dragged like a slug. I finally made it through all of my classes and was now headed to the third floor to help clean up with Flitch. I stood with a mop and a bucket, waiting for Malfoy to grace me with his presence for five minutes before he showed. "Hurry up would you? I have practice tonight and I am not running laps because of you." I added a little punch on the last word, tossing the mop at him. I was surprised that he caught it, but mostly because he knew how to use it.

I was not wasn't going to let him get the best of me, so I pretended that I had no desire or care about his stunt he pulled in the morning, or that he was in the same room as me. I pushed my rag into the water, the bubbles almost faded and wiped down another desk as Malfoy went around the room with a mop. Personally, I think this punishment is the worst of all. I hate silence, it drives me crazy, but given my company, I wasn't going to say a word.

"What time does your practice end?" Malfoy asked from behind me. I scowled at him and turned away, moving my bucket and rag to the next desk. "Potter, as much as I love our time together, we still have an hour left after your Gryffindors learn how to fly."

I could not help myself; I tossed the rug in the bucket, splashing water onto the ground. I turned and marched toward him. "Last time I checked Malfoy, we have beaten Slytherin five years in a row and I will have so much pleasure at the next game watching a Bludger knock you fifty feet off your broom, that is, if you can keep up." I hadn't realized how close I was to him until my rage had gone; I was practically standing on his toes. He wasn't that much taller than me either, only about six inches. I took a step back, and it still wasn't enough to get away from him. He didn't say anything, just stood there staring at me.

Flitch came in the room, I guess hearing my loud threat from the next room. He picked up my bucket and forced it into my hands. He ushered us out of the room and into the next classroom. Only thirty minutes to go…

Quidditch practice was my best one yet, and I've been on the team for five years. I guess it helps when you pretend that the goals are Malfoy's face. That helps. I didn't miss a goal. Fred didn't even complain, and that was nice when I headed into the locker rooms my luck changed. Malfoy was sitting next to my locker with one of his books planted wide open on his lap, leaning against my locker. I rushed in and pushed him off the bench onto the floor. The rest of the team was standing behind me; that was the good thing about loyalty the Slytherins will never know. "Get out," I demanded as Albus put his hand on my shoulder backing me away from him.

"I just figured we would get our time started before your bedtime Potter." I felt Albus tighten behind me, his hand putting more pressure on my shoulder.

"Just get out before there is a scene," Fred said from behind me and I don't think Malfoy thought twice as he picked up his book and walked out. I put my head on my locker, banging it a few times before Leigh Wood put her hand on my shoulder. She was a sixth year who played our fantastic keeper. I moved my head from the locker to her shoulder. She put her arms around me hugging me tightly. I guess you could say she is the mum of our team, maybe even our house; she patted my back a few more times before asking if I was going to be alright.

I nodded my head hearing my hair dangle on her robes. I pulled away and opened my locker, pulling out my things and changing at my own pace. I'm sure the whole team was waiting on me to finish so they could walk behind me and Malfoy. I pulled on my last shoe, "Really, I'll be fine, you guys go." I laced up my shoe hearing the doors slowly shut behind me. I pulled out my brush and ran it through my hair three times before hearing a knock and seeing a blonde head peak in the room. "I could have been naked."

"Figured I'd take the risk," Malfoy said annoyed. I tossed my brush back into my locker slamming the door shut, grabbed my bag and put slung it around my shoulder walking out of the opened door Malfoy held. We walked in silence up to the castle, I mean; I will have to write that paper sometime right? But not today, I was too drained to play games with Malfoy.

We strayed into the Great Hall so we could get something quick to eat before we returned to our isolation. I took a plate of pasta from my table before returning to the doors of the Great Hall watching Lorcan talking with Tara Roger, another Ravenclaw in our year. She was pretty, with her long black hair hitting a little higher on her back than mine did. She had pale skin, not like mine pale, but a pretty pale. She let out a small laugh before I saw the unthinkable. Lorcan leaned over her, pulling her into a kiss.

I felt my heart being shed by a dragon inside my chest, feeling it breathe fire onto the ashes. I walked back into the hall, putting my food back down on the closest table, I think it hit the table, people started staring at me again and Malfoy was getting closer to me. I turned around again and closed my eyes, hoping to see something else, anything else, but there they were, kissing right there. I felt Malfoy's body mass behind me. I bite my lip quickly walking to the stairs, running up them as fast as I could.

I could hear Lorcan yelling something from under my feet. "What did you do now Malfoy!"

I took the steps two at a time, hearing Malfoy's laughter fill the echoes of the castle. "I didn't do anything, mate."

I kept running, running up the stairs, I wanted to as far away from everything. I wanted to scream, I reached the top of the stairs, taking the closest door I could find and running more. I finally stopped at the top of the towers. The small landing I found had a small window I put my hands to it, feeling the cold glass, the small snowflakes falling from the sky. I looked out to the frozen lake, my breath appearing on the window. I fixed my eyes again, seeing my own reflection and Malfoy standing behind me.

I could see the small smile on his face, his smile of victory. I pressed my head to the window, the coldness hitting my hot head. I could hear Malfoy sit down on the floor, a small noise coming from his lips as he did. I closed my eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the day weighing on me, dropping my bag to the floor.

How could he do this? How could someone be so cruel? I don't understand what people say about the Malfoys. I don't care about the people singing praises about his father at the Ministry or at the hospital, he knew my weakness, and I showed it to him in a flash of ignorance. I needed my revenge. I needed my heart back in working order. I needed to know his weakness.

I looked up into the window again, seeing my own reflection, the beats of sweat running down my red face, seeing Malfoy eating and flipping the page of his book. I looked back to myself and smiled. I already knew his weak point, and I knew exactly how to get under his skin like he did mine.


	6. Not The Payback I Was Hoping For

**I hope you all enjoy reading Lily as much as I enjoy writing her tale! Read and Review please! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Needless to say the last two days of my life have been horrible. The only thing keeping me sane in this moment in time is the fact we have a Quidditch game today, and the fact that I know how I am getting back at Malfoy.

It is all about timing.

I slowly walked down from the Gryffindor tower, already in my Quidditch uniform, minus my guard pads, and ready for the day to begin. I sat down next to Albus and his girlfriend, annoying cute if you ask me, but then again, I was happy to see at least one of us happy. I took a small bite of my jam and toast as the Slytherin team walked in, screaming and making noise, causing even the teacher's table to become annoyed, Malfoy in the center of it all, dressed in green and sliver. I took another bite as Fred put his arm around me and jammed his fist in the air starting the Gryffindor chant. I laughed and joined in as the whole team piled around us. Fred jumped on the table and started dancing around it, knocked glasses of juice before Professor Longbottom came over.

I was laughing all the way down to the field.

Game day started as it always did for me. Get down to the changing rooms, pull out my awesome broom my parents gave me for my birthday and I pulled on my protective gear. Once the team was ready we flew out around the stadium and let people just gawk at us. I felt my heart pounding in excitement. I guess that is the one thing that makes it come to life. I took my place in the middle of the chasers, looking down ready to snatch the Quaffle as it was thrown in the air. I looked to my left to see Malfoy in his seeker spot. He gave me a smug and before I knew it, I was getting blown by!

The game had started! And I missed my face off! I zoomed over to the Slytherin, a fourth year, and punched the ball out of her hands and into Hayden Thomas' hands that was flying under us. I turned around quickly to catch up to pace with him as I dodged a Bludger from my right as I flew down my teammate hit it back at another player. I called for the ball, it instantly hitting my hands as I faked tossing it the keeper went the wrong way; I threw my hands in the air as the crowd cheered.

I wish I could play this game forever. I wish it was a class, but it had finally ended. I knew my body was wiped out; the game lasted for almost an hour before my cousin caught the snitch, forcing us into victory. I dismounted my broom still hearing the Gryffindor chant as I entered the locker room. Leigh threw her arms around me letting out a squeal. She had been a beast in the game. Albus sat down on the bench next to us and threw his sweaty head on the lockers, a smile drawn on his lips.

"Victory, we are one game away from winning the cup!" Fred told me, picking me up and twirling me around the locker room before he dropped me and planted a long kiss on Leigh's mouth.

I think everyone of us had our mouth's wide open as they kissed. Maybe it was something about the game that I didn't get yet. I mean, my dad kissed my mum after they won the cup… right? Maybe I'm just overthinking everything, like I normally do. I pulled off my gear as Hugo rushed into the room telling us all about the party that was about ready to take full swing. We all rushed into the showers and changed quickly.

I left the locker room with Albus' arm around me, while Fred and Leigh were holding hands. I mean, we all knew it was going to happen; it was that moment of when. I felt the small smile escape my face as I wondered: Was that supposed to be me and Lorcan? Then why didn't he feel the same?

Any happy emotion left me as I reached the top of the castle, and Malfoy was standing at the bottom of the steps, his hair wet like mine planted over his forehead. I rolled my eyes as I headed up the steps after my friends, but Malfoy grabbed my hand. I could feel the fire rushing over my skin. I ripped my hand away from the feeling as he looked at me with his grey eyes. My brown ones hit his with an annoyed look. "I have a party," I told him taking another step, but he followed me, literally followed.

"We still have time; I really could care less about your other plans."

"Then come," I suggested, mostly because the moment he walked into our common room he could be pounded in by any person of my choosing, but he let out a low laugh. Something about it shakes my nerves. I sent him my best glare as he stopped.

"No way in hell am I walking into your common room."

"Is it because we killed your lot, or because you just don't have the guts that we have?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

He gazed at me for a moment, his face blank as he opened his mouth. "There are some things you can do to get us out of his mess, but you are not dragging me alone with it. Suck it up and let's go."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say Malfoy?" I shouted at the wrong moment.

Headmistress McGonagall walked by and stopped, her foot tapping the stones under her feet as she walked to us. I put my hand on the railing, looking away from her, she cleared her throat. "I am going to assume you two are still working on figuring out your differences?"

"Yes," we both mumbled.

"Then I cannot wait to see your essays any longer, shall we bump up the dead line for them to say, Monday?"

I opened my mouth to interject. Writing about Malfoy was the last thing on my mind. Actually, the thought was in the bottom of the Great Lake being tormented my mermaids. "Yes, Professor," Malfoy said taking a step toward me. "We were on our way to the fourth floor to work on them right now, weren't we Lily?"

I pulled my mouth into a tight smile, nodding my head. I could feel Malfoy's hand on my back, the same feeling of his touch speeding through my body. I took the steps faster as she watched us.

I led the way into an empty classroom, sitting down banging my head into the table, my wet red hair flinging water. I looked up to see I had hit Malfoy as he wiped his face and pulled out parchment, ink and quills.

I knew this was my chance, I had to get back at him now or at least start my plans now. How to get back at Malfoy, annoy him the best way I knew how. To be me. But over the top. He would crack before the end of the night, jinx me, hex me; anything and his perfect little Malfoy world would come crumbling into pieces as he did to me. He took a seat the table behind me and cleared his throat. I looked around seeing that he lit the candles in the room so we weren't in the dimmed light.

I pulled my hair to a side of my neck and sat down on the table in front of him. He looked up, with his normal annoyed face and then back down. I started moving my legs back and forth, feeling the table move under me. "Can we just get this over with?" He asked in a hoarse voice. I looked down at him, a smile on my face.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked before looking away.

"I don't know, what is your favorite color?" He groaned dipping his pen into his ink.

"hmm," I drew out, my feet still moving. "I don't really know. I mean, pink is pretty." I hate pink. "But then there is blue and it is the color of the sky." I said in the most ditzy voice I had in me. "But I would have to say…. Hmmm."

"Just answer the question," Malfoy snapped.

I looked down with a sad look on my face. He threw a piece of parchment at me and a quill. I turned around on the table, sitting across from him, but I was on the table, and folding my legs in. "Fine, green."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it your favorite?"

"Because, it just is," I shrugged; I knew I couldn't lose it, not when I could see the anger on Malfoy's face. He scribbled something down in his neat handwriting before I spoke again. "I know your favorite color must be red."

"What?"

"Because that is the color your face always is around me," I said about read to choke on my own words. I always hated it when girls acted this way, all stupid and silly. I was hoping me doing it would bring him over the edge more.

"Blue" He corrected. I slowly put the ink to the paper.

"What do you want to do once you are out of school?"

"Play Quidditch," I said with a head nod.

Malfoy laughed, I mean, really laughed. "No, really."

"I really want to play, for the Harpies, just like my mum. Why don't think I'm good enough?" I could feel my temper boiling. I knew Malfoy could too, I wasn't going to let him get the best of me, I knew I wasn't. "What is your ambition, use an ever annoying about of hair gel?" Oh, yeah, I went there.

Malfoy stood up and walked around the room, his hands on top of his damp head as he did. "You are really annoying, you know that right?"

I let a smile fall onto my lips as I lay down on the table, the quill in my hand. "Is that what you want me to put? You life's ambitions is to inform me that I am annoying? I don't know how that will look to our professors, or to your dad, but your call." I put the quill to the parchment on my propped up legs before Malfoy slammed his hands on either side of me. I could feel his hands on my hair, sending a small tingling sensation down my spine as he looked at me. I sat up a little; it might not have been the best idea since I could feel Malfoy's breathing on my face. I was trapped between him and the table before his eyes moved back and forth, looking at what, I didn't know. "So, that is a no?" I asked walking more on my fine line.

"I want to be an Unspeakable for the ministry." I remember my Granddad telling me about those. No one really knew what they did; just they worked for the Department of Mysteries.

"Why?" I whispered looking back up to him, all the joking manner in my voice gone. Why was he so close to me, and why didn't I care?

"I like knowing things other people don't. Call me strange, because I know you will, but more things happen in there. It will always keep me on my toes." I couldn't look away from him, not for the longest time, nor could I kid about what he was saying. "Why do you put up your front?"

I was taken aback from his question. I guess because I didn't understand what he meant. I leaned forward on my hands more, not meaning to love the space between us. "I don't."

"I have to disagree; you want people to see you as tough."

"I do not," I whispered, I didn't know why, maybe because we were already so close. Did I put up a front? Did I really want people to think of me as tough? I know people thought my mum was, and my dad. My mum's was different. She had brothers, like I did, but maybe it was because no one would take her seriously if she didn't. But was I the same? I didn't put on the Quidditch gear to show how tough I was, it did I duel because of it. Or do I?

I guess Malfoy moved too, because I was closer to him than I had ever been before. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it, I don't know why, but I closed my eyes and leaned more as the door to the room opened wide.


	7. Everything I Never Wanted

**Read and Review! I'm dying to know what you think!**

* * *

I looked over to the door, pushing Malfoy and his face away from me as I sat up on the table. Hugo looked at me with wide eyes before a smiled cleared the blank look off his face. He folded his arms and leaned in the doorway. He was trying to look cool. But could any of us gingers look cool? I jumped off the table and went to him over to the door fame. "Yes?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, don't mind me, you and Malfoy look like you have been snogging or something."

"Bite your tongue." I told him, hitting his folded arms. "I would never kiss Malfoy, never in his dreams." I knew he could hear it wasn't exactly like the door frame had a spell over it.

"Just calling them as I see them," He told me looking down to his watch. "Longbottom said if you and Malfoy want to add time to your snogging session then you can do it tomorrow."

I should have hugged him. I gave him a scowl as I followed him out the door. I knew Malfoy was behind us, I could just feel it somehow. I took the corner with Hugo quickly seeing I saw Lorcan and Lysander waiting on the stair landing. I smiled over to them, mostly happy to see Tara not in Lorcan arms. I mean, they weren't together, but they did share that moment.

I stopped in the middle of my steps, hearing the small noise come from behind me, knowing it had to be Malfoy. I felt a small smile come to my face as I took the next three steps without thinking. I put my arms around Lorcan's waist and kissed him.

I don't know why I did it, maybe because it was the only chance I knew I could get. It was my first kiss too, and doing it in front of Malfoy who had been my tormentor about it felt great. But other than that… I don't know. I pulled away to see Lorcan's eyes opened wide, as well as his mouth. I took to the steps, but found they had moved. I turned around to wait for them, seeing everyone else reactions the same. All wide eyed like I had just shot them with a stunning spell.

Malfoy nodded his head slowly, pushing through us all as the stairs came back. He went down and I was about to float my way up to the common room and party the night away, until Lorcan pulled me back into the classroom and shut the door. He stood with his back to it for a minute, looking down.

Grand.

I opened my mouth to speak but Lorcan shook his head, "I know you and Malfoy have this ongoing thing with one another, but you could have warned me with that one."

I blinked a few times shaking my head, no words coming out. "What?"

"I know you and Malfoy have a thing for each other."

"No," I shouted shaking my head. I have zero feelings for him.

"Come on Lils. It is all over your faces around each other." Lorcan said with a small laugh. I don't want to be pulled into your game with him. As much fun as you might think it would be, I want to have a go at a real relationship."

"So do I," I said rather quickly, taking another step closer to him.

"And I'm sure maybe someday you two will get there, but do it with Lysander or something."

I scratched the back of my neck, my breathing cool on my lips. "I'm not following you here." Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Did he think this was a joke? That my feelings for him were a joke? That I had spent the last how many years of my life pining over him, and he thought I was playing a game. "I'm not playing a game."

"Of course you are!" Lorcan said moving away from the door. "You have to be kidding me Lils."

I knew what I wanted to say, I knew I wanted to tell him how I felt, but he would never take it for more. I love you, I wanted to say, I wanted to tell him I had dreamed of kissing for years, that Malfoy was a bug that got under my skin, that he was my best friend, and I could be with him forever. I took another step closer to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. I could feel him underneath me. I leaned up and put my lips to his again.

Nothing.

All of those years wondering and wishing and hoping and there was nothing. I could feel him trying to respond, but it was cold and ridged, nothing like I expected it to be. I pulled away and looked at him. He pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it. "I just wanted to know how that would feel." I whispered, a lump in my throat.

"I've wondered too." He whispered petting my hair down, more than likely out of his face. "But I already knew."

"I hate Malfoy, I can't stand him," I said pulling away from his embrace. I could still feel my heart breaking, but not like it had before, not out of pain, but out of longing. I had wanted this moment with him for so long, and it was nothing what I expected. "What did it feel like when Tara kissed you? I mean, she is better at it than me." I said the words and felt the smile draw on my face. I could feel him shaking his head on top of mine.

"I don't know how to explain it, but maybe someday we can figure it out together." Together, I had always wanted to hear that come from him, and let, it wasn't the way I had wanted it, but the way I needed.

I should have been studying, but no. I was sitting next to Hugo who was trying to do a simple spell, but he kept messing it up. The biggest problem of all was now I wasn't getting the spell either. And I had my time in prison to spend with Malfoy, who sent a note to the common room earlier this morning. I was already in a classroom some other fifth years and we were all starting to feel the stress of the O.W.L.'s I picked up my wand again, feeling the rush through my hands as I attempted to turn the cup into a small pocket watch. Needless to say, I suck at Transfiguration. I looked down at the slowly ticking machine goblet before me and picked it up quickly stuffing it into my bag.

I was late.

Another thing for Malfoy to call me out on, I ran out of the room, and up the stairs. I think we both liked the small little room I had wondered into the first time I saw Lorcan kiss Tara. Don't get me wrong, I hate the fact that he likes her, but I think I hate myself more for spending so much of my time yearning over him. I ran up another flight of steps to see Malfoy running up them as well. I laughed a little to myself and picked up the pace, running right past him. I could hear him pick up so I ran harder. Once I entered the room, I tumbled to the ground, feeling my chest heave up and down. I guess Malfoy didn't get the drop to the ground memo because he tripped right over my foot and found himself right next to me breathing heavy. I took in another breath, laughter filling the air as I closed my eyes. I don't know why this seemed funny, but Malfoy let out a laugh as well, a noise I have never heard.

I sat up quickly feeling the blood rush to my head as I pulled out my wand and my homework. I attempted to get the goblet back into its original form for five minutes before giving up. Malfoy was sitting on the floor, his legs straight in front of him as he wrote. Or I thought he was writing. His quill was still in the air, I pulled my gaze up to see him shaking his head at my attempts. "What?" I said tossing the cup back into my bag; I wanted to work on something I knew I could do, just so Malfoy didn't have the chance to laugh at me. He shrugged and didn't say anything, just went back to his well, whatever he was working on. I pulled at the parchment I had started from yesterday; I saw the two words I had written before well, what I am calling my lapse of the need for a personal bubble. "Let's get these essays over with so I can get back to studying."

"Alright," He said pushing whatever he had in his hands, looked like Potions, and pulled out another parchment. I stood up at moved to sit next to him, mocking the way he was sitting. I dipped my quill in the ink and looked his way. "What is your favorite subject? Do not say flying lessons. Those end after first year," he groaned.

I shook my small laugh in my voice, "Well, I hate divination." I didn't know how to answer; I had never put much thought into it. Everyone expects me to say Defense Against the Dark Arts, because of my dad. "Charms," I said with a small nod.

"Ok," He said scribbling something else down.

"Yours?" I asked tapping my feather to my face.

"Transfiguration," He said as I scribbled it down. He didn't say anything after a while and I looked over to him. I was staring right into his grey eyes, so I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked back to my paper. "So, urm, If you weren't in Slytherin, what house would you want to be in?"

"What kind of question is that?" Malfoy asked shifting his weight next to me.

"A question that is personal," I shrugged picking up my quill.

"Ravenclaw, he told me. "I would rather be told I'm smart than be in with a ton of people who can't make up their minds."

I let out a laugh, a real laugh. "Why not be a Gryffindor?"

"Why not be a Slytherin?" He pointed back. I turned to my side to face him fully.

"I never said I wouldn't," I told him dropping my shoulders. He gave me a pointed stare, "Ok, I would rather die than be a Slytherin."

"Because of your family?"

"Because I would rather be a Gryffindor, I just, I never wanted to be in another house; James would tease Al about not getting into Gryffindor, but not me. I just knew. There are just some things I know." I stood up and moved to the window. It always seemed that he knew to ask questions I didn't know the answers to. "I always told myself to fear nothing. That is I feared something, then I wasn't good enough."

"You have to be afraid of something," I heard him say from the ground. Again with the questions I didn't know how to answer. I already faced my worst fear, but was that my worst fear? I looked back to see Malfoy siting where he was, his long legs stretched out in the small room.

"What do you want me to do Malfoy? Tell me you darkest secrets? Spill my hearts desires?"

I want to get this done," Malfoy muttered.

I looked back to him, he seemed different today, and he was leaving me alone without making small noises about the way I do things. He looked back to his paper and wrote something down. "What are you writing?" I asked taking a step toward him, towering over him for once. He didn't look up just kept writing. "Malfoy?" I asked when he didn't respond I did something I should have. I gently started to tap his leg with my foot.

He grabbed my foot and yanked me down. The sound of my butt hitting the ground made the room loud pulling me out of my train of thought. I am going to feel that for a few days. I looked up to him, my noise curled and my mouth tight as I looked up to a fuming Malfoy. "I want this over, let's get this essay done, deal with our detentions and never speak to one another again." He let my foot go as he put his quill back to paper.

"I haven't said anything," I said quietly.

"I can use my imagination," Malfoy spat out pushing himself away from me. It was strange. For the second time in twenty four hours I have gotten exactly what I wanted. I had officially cracked Malfoy into saying nothing at all. Yet, somehow in the pit of my stomach, I wasn't happy.

And I swear, I never should have done what I did next, and never will I know why.


	8. Everything Changes

I felt the cold rush of his breath coming into his noise as I kissed him. I could feel the heat fill my body, my cheeks. I pulled my lips away gently before I felt his lips back on mine. His hand was on my neck, as I leaned into him, begging for him to keep kissing me. I leaned more into him, my chest clashing with his. It felt like fire exploding under my skin, I reached out my hands finding his soft hair, as I ran my fingers threw it he pulled me by my waist, I pulled on leg over his so I didn't have to sit at a strange angle. I felt his fingers slowly touch my bare skin on my legs.

We both wanted more.

I opened my mouth to deepen our kiss as Malfoy's hands moved up and down my bare legs, but stopping at the hem of my skirt. I could feel every one of my Goosebumps as he slowly wondered his hands. I swear I don't know what came over me! Maybe it was because of what Lorcan had said, or maybe it was the feeling that no matter how many second I spent kissing Malfoy, I wasn't sure it was going to be enough. I bit down on his bottom lip as he made a small sound, pulling back into my universe. Back into the place where I hate him, the place where I should be hanging out with friends on my last day of the weekend, instead of having to spend time with him, and having detention for the next two weeks.

I pulled myself away from him, to look into his grey eyes, both of our chests trying to catch the air we were finally letting in our lungs. I dropped my hands, I'm sure my expression was blank as I stared at him. His was too; maybe he was just as confused as I was. I felt my skin run cold as the ice on the lake. I pulled my leg back to one side, grabbed my bag and bolted.

Some Gryffindor courage I have.

I ran down the stairs, I could hear Malfoy yelling my name down the stairs as I kept going, I could still feel his touch on my skin, and I'm not sure how I should take that, I kept going reaching the fifth floor and found myself being stopped by Lysander. "Hey," I said catching my breath putting my arms around him. I felt his arms go around my waist as I stopped hearing any noise at all.

I turned around feeling eyes on me. It was Malfoy. His face look hurt his face as white as his hair. I opened my mouth to say something, but Malfoy just put his hand up and walked away. I opened my mouth again, but nothing came out, absolutely nothing. Lysander went to my side as I watched Malfoy walk down the stairs.

* * *

The day went by as normal, I went to my classes, I ate, I obsessed about my kiss with Malfoy. It wasn't that good, or at least that is what I keep telling the part of myself that enjoyed it. I hadn't even seen him all day. Not that I cared. I was walking down the steps to Hagrid's hut. I could feel the brisk cold air on my skin, but it was nicer than it had been all week, and February only had a few days left. I smiled and waved at him as he looked up at me from feeding some sort of animal. I pulled my hand out for it to smell be before I put my hand on its head. It was a small creature; I think I remember seeing them once or twice when I was little, when my dad came to visit Hagrid. It was grey, with wide eyes and gangling legs to match its long feet. "So what are we in for today?" I asked lifting my hand from the animal.

"What 'er talkin' abou'? He asked from under his grey beard.

"My detention, with Malfoy?" I asked with a small laugh.

He shook his head at me, "Longbottom said that you two were done with that. Som'thin' abou' you two worked it out?"

I took a step back in confusion. I worked things out with Malfoy? I didn't want to be near Malfoy, I kept telling myself. I waved good bye and went back up the steps taking them two at a time before I found Professor Longbottom. He was sitting in his office, plants all over the office, some moving around, another was slowly whistling. He waved me in with a smile and put his watering can down. "I was just at Hagrid's, I thought I had detention?"

"Professor McGonagall said that you had learned your lesson, you are off the hook, but still try to stay out of trouble, I know it is a Potter trait, but get some studying done. O.W.L.'s are in two months Lily."

I nodded my head slowly; it was really hard to take him seriously when I have seen him passed out drunk at a New Year's Eve party. The fact that my Mum wrote to him to keep me on top of my studying also crossed my mind for the reason he was lecturing me. "Yes sir," I said putting my hand on the door and walked back to the castle, I found Lysander and Lorcan in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw tower. I sat down in between them; I could see Tara looking up at us. I looked down and nudged Lorcan to my left. He let out a blush; I could see it as I pulled out my books and my quill. "Talk to her," I said with a sigh, both of them looked over to me. I nodded a little in Tara's direction as Lorcan looked back down.

"No, I couldn't." He whispered flipping the page in his book.

"Why not?" I asked looking up watching Malfoy walking into the Hall. I held my breath, who had he told about our kiss? Did anyone know about it? He was going to walk over here and tell the whole school that I had kissed him! Everything was going to fall apart. I took a gulp of air in as I saw Millie Nott, a seventh year Slytherin swoop up his hand and put a kiss on his cheek. The same cheek I had my hands on yesterday. I looked back down, shutting and opening my eyes. I was not going to look up again, and I didn't know why.

I felt like I did when Lorcan had kissed Tara.

But worse and I have no idea why.

Lysander put his arm around me and gave me a quick squeeze. "Lily?" I looked up to see Lorcan staring at me. "Did you just hear what I said?" He said with a small laugh.

"No, but I am going to tell you to grow up and ask her to Hogsmeade. You were snogging in the hall."

"I cannot just walk up to—"

"Act like a Gryffindor then, or I will do it for you." He gave me a look, the one where he doesn't think I will actually do something. I just smiled back to him and he stood up and walked over to her.

"That is a nice thing for the girl who has been a complete idiot around him for the past seven years." Lysander said with a small shake of his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said staring up at his blue eyes.

"I think we both do," he whispered looking away from me, a sad look on his face.

After about ten minutes of working on something, like really working on homework, before Lorcan walked over with the biggest smile on his face. I was happy for him, really I was but it still hurt a little inside. I saw Malfoy stand up as Lorcan sat down, talking with his brother behind my back. I stood up and they didn't really notice as I followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall. I followed him down the hall as he took the steps down to the dungeons. I kept following him as he turned a corner. I waited about three seconds before I turned and he was staring there. I could feel the words coming to my mouth but he spoke first. "What?" I opened my mouth to say something before he let out a laugh. A cold one. "I got us out of that whole mess, what else do you want Potter? I know a thank you coming from your mouth is impossible so let me just be clear. Leave me alone and leave me out of whatever sick twisted love life you are having with that guy."

"What guy?" I said, my voice coming out weak as he spoke. It was like he was breaking up with me, but we hated one another.

"The one you kissed, then hugged, the Scamander bloke. It doesn't matter; just leave me out of it."

"You're mental," I said, my voice had a laugh to it as Malfoy turned back to me. I could feel the space between us thinning.

"How is that so exactly? You seem to be the head case around here! Leave me alone to finish my last year without having to deal with you." He spat out, his voice cold, and breaking about every bone in my body. "I enjoyed messing with you, it was a fun side attraction for when my life needed a little spicing up, but I'm done now." He turned away and walked back down the hall.

I felt my blood boil under my brokenness. I could remember our playful conversation at Christmas, was this what he had wanted the whole time? The night we were both standing under the mistletoe, was that what he was feeling right now? The bitterness? "So how long have you fancied me Malfoy?" I teased, but the venom in my words seemed to take out the joking manner. He stopped, I could hear my heart pounding, I wasn't sure if I need to reach out for my wand when he turned around and stopped in front of me. "What, you're the one with the appearing mistletoe floating around your house; you are the one who challenged me to the duel."

I could see Malfoy's chest moving up and down, his face turning red with anger. "You are the one who started this all back in your first year, do you not remember that Potter? Thought your Gryffindor stupidity was fun even back then?"

Had I started all of this? I couldn't even count the score, or how long it had been going on. "You are the one that made it personal." I about screamed, he had, if it wasn't for him, I could still be having my feelings for Lorcan, but should I be thanking for that, now that I wasn't going to waste my time? Malfoy stood there, I guess I had finally won, he had nothing else to say, nothing else to hurt me with. The little game was over. "So, I'll ask again Malfoy, when did your little crush on me start? hmm?"

"You're mental," He laughed, "Absolutely mental! Why would I ever like you Potter?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" I snapped back with about the worst come back I have ever said in my life.

"You are the one accusing me of it! Are you so daft?" He laughed taking a step away from me walking in a small circle, his hand in his hair as he shook his head. "Of course you are, can't even make a pocket watch."

That was low, I mean, I am no Aunt Hermione or Rose and I may suck at Transfiguration, but I was not stupid and I had mastered that in class today. "Really? Is that the best you have?" I provoked Malfoy, "So it takes me a few tries Transform something, I'm shaking off by broom. What else Malfoy? Huh? Would you like to see how I am at Charms?"

"Why do you make a big deal of nothing?" He demanded, his grey eyes locking with mine for a second, my heart seemed to have did a double take when he did.

"Out of nothing? You are the one bring up my school work; something that I should be doing instead of spending my time with the likes of you!" I spat out.

"You followed me Potter, and you kissed me, not the other way around!" He said coming closer to me, I guess to make sure no one could hear about it.

"You kissed me back, and you were the one who talking about it at the Christmas party," I countered. Malfoy's face went still, very still as the words lingered in the air. For once in my life, I wish I knew what Malfoy was thinking, I wish I knew what he was going to do to one up me in this game we had. What was the newest over the top thing we did to one another? Was it me kissing him? Or was it him thinking that I was with Lorcan?"

I looked up into his grey eyes again, my heartbeat in my ears. He looked back at my brown ones, and I found myself doing something I said I will never do again.

I felt my head hit the stone wall as Malfoy kissed me. I thought I remembered this feeling, but it was so much more alive than what it was in my head now. I felt his hands back on my hips, feeling his lips part mine with his own. I could feel his warm hands on my white shirt. I pulled my hand up to his neck pulling on the small hairs on the back. He put his hand into my hair and slowly ran his fingers through it until he reached the end of it down my chest. I felt myself pushing my hips forward into his, my nails running down his back; the kiss was changing, moving faster, our lips not stopping. Malfoy pulled on my shirt; I could feel his fingers on my skin, right on my hip bone. He moved his thumbs gently against my skin as I pulled on his neck, my hand cupping his face.

"Scrop?" A voice came. We both pulled away instantly, I could feel my lungs happy with air. I looked down the hall to see no one, but the voice came again, "Scorp? Come on mate, I know you walked down here!" A male voice said again. I hate the dungeons, I don't know how far or how long they run, or how close I even was to the snake tunnel, as we Gryffindors call it, but I knew that voice was getting closer.

Malfoy looked back to me from down the tunnel. "This changes nothing." He told me as he look one last look at me before turning the corner.

What was he talking about, didn't this change everything?

* * *

**Well, the moment you have been waiting for! Well, tell me how you feel! I swear, reading the reviews makes me want to pump Lily's story out faster, and let me tell you, the plot thickens!**

**I am holding a small contest. Whoever can review the chapter and guess what creature Lily is petting gets to pick: a**** name, house, and year**** of a character in my story, who knows, they might even appear more than once! Leave your review and guess in the reviews; whoever guesses first wins! If you are like me and sometimes don't want to put a review or comment on a chapter or something, Private Message me! I love hearing back from you!**


	9. Time Heals

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews, they really make my day, and push me to keep pumping the story out faster. Also, thank you to everyone who has made it to this chapter, and for sticking with Lily, all I can say is keep sticking with her and Malfoy, one day these two will get over themselves! **

* * *

"For three weeks Lily, you have been moping around and studying. Have you even been to practice?" I heard Lysander say from next to me sitting in the Great Hall during our study hour. I dipped my quill in my ink and wrote for my Charms essay. Had it been three weeks? I felt like two months to be honest. I looked up to see Lorcan and Tara walking over to sit next to us and Lysander scooted a little closer to me, stealing some of my ink. He had been doing that a lot lately, I mean, don't get me wrong, we are best friends, just like I am with Lorcan and Hugo, who was sitting across from us, his head up and hand out lying on the table. He was just like my Uncle Ron, but he was smart and didn't have to try. I looked up to see Tara giving me a very strange look.

"Why does she hate me?" I whispered looking up at them two of them who shared looked. "What is going on?" I demanded, had I really been this out of it to not see what my friends had plotted behind my back. I rolled my eyes to see Malfoy walking in with Millie holding his hand as they sat down, of course to where I could see his face.

I hadn't spoken to him since our little flight. Was that what I was going to call it? I felt my stomach drop as she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the mouth before he pulled out his homework. I shook my head, he wasn't getting the best of me, and I was still in this game… right?"

"Lily, you have to understand something," Lysander said at my side turning his body to face mine, swinging his foot over the bench. I looked to him, taking my attention away from Malfoy. "We know that you have a thing for Lorcan."

"I don't," I said shaking my head.

"Well, you have been moody since you told them to get together, so, Tara kind of saw you kiss Lorcan, a few weeks back." I nodded slowly, "and, we kind of told her it was me. When I say we, I mean Lorcan because he dragged us both into his mess."

"Cut to the chase," I said watching Malfoy whisper something in Millie's ear, I scooted closer to Lysander as Lorcan joined the three of us a smile on his face.

"Tara thinks we are dating," Lysander said with a small sigh. I couldn't help but laugh, it was a bitter, really this is my life, type of laugh. How could I possibly have found myself in this mess?!

I let out a sigh and looked at Lorcan, who well, let me just face it, a part of me would always like, or feel stupid about liking him, I hadn't made up my mind. I rolled my head back and saw Malfoy staring at the table, before looking down. I kept my gaze over at the Slytherin table watching him slowly look back up to me. I leaned into Lysander and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Think that will convince her?" I said looked back to Lorcan who had a bigger smile on his face than before.

"Maybe, so you are in for our date then?"

"What date?" I asked looking between the two of them then to Hugo who was whistling a tune under his breath. "I have been best friends with you three since we have been in diapers; I know when I hear a signal Hugo. What are you three not telling me?"

"Hogsmeade this weekend we are going on a group date, the six of us," Hugo said with a bright smile. Had I missed something, when did he get a girlfriend?"

"Who all thinks we are dating?" I asked moving my finger back and forth between Lysander and myself.

"All the fifth years" Hugo shrugged.

"What? How?" I demanded looking to Lorcan, who looked down. "That new girlfriend of yours has a big mouth," I snapped. I knew I was taking my anger out on them, and I knew that I needed to be a friend and follow along with the plan, but I still felt pushed into a corner. I leaned my head on the table to see Malfoy looking away from us.

"I told you, just clear the air," Lysander said shaking his head looking to his brother, "I mean you have to tell her the truth eventually, mate."

"Yes," Lorcan said tapping his thumb on the table.

"I will do it, but you have to promise you will tell her the truth, you really want to base your relationship off of a lie?" I asked, but I couldn't really talk, we were best mates and I had liked him for years. I put my head on Lysander's shoulders and closed my eyes. He out his arms around me and squeezed me gently.

The four of us sat there until we had out last class of the day. We headed up to the Divination tower, as Lysander stopped me as the rest of our year went up. I leaned against the railing on the spiral staircase. "I'm sorry," he said taking a deep breath.

"That you have to be my boyfriend?" I teased a smile finding my face for the first time since my encounter with Malfoy.

"I was going to say that my brother is an idiot,"

"Lysander, really its fine, we are just friends, who happen to be sucked into dating one another." I shrugged.

"I don't want that. Be with who you want to be with." He said taking a step up for the tower. I took a step with him and grabbed his hand, it was strange, he is like a brother but he had the same soft eyes as Lorcan, the eyes I knew I could trust.

* * *

Needless to say the walk down to Hogsmeade was strange. I had on my Harpies jacket with a hood and jeans on and I was currently holding Lysander's hand. The only humor I got from the six of us walking down was Lysander cutting me looks of disgust when Lorcan and Tara were being obnoxious. Hugo was with Shania Walker, who is our year and house. It wasn't strange to be around her, just to see her and Hugo being shy around one another, I can't lie, it was really cute.

We finally went into the Three Broomsticks and sat in a table by the window, the sky was still gray and looming, I leaned into Lysander's shoulder, letting him warm me up as Tara leaned against the table and kissed Lorcan. I let out a choking noise as Lysander squeezed me to shut me up. "Let's go get some Butterbeers," Lysander said standing up with Locan and Hugo. I scooted my chair in as the three of us sat quietly.

Tara had her long black hair over one of her shoulders, I swear it was shining in the dimmed light, while Shania sat with her hands in her lap, her light frizzy brown hair not glowing, I felt a little better. I blew up in my bangs, and let out a sigh, "So, Tara," I said choking on my words, I mean, this still sucked. "You and Lorcan seem to be enjoying each other, are you going steady or just snogging?"

Tara let out a small noise, was I being too blunt? I don't really care. Ever since the incident I had with kissing Lorcan, sorry everyone thinks Lysander, Lorcan and I have been on less speaking terms, part of me wonders what she had to do with that. "We are going steady, now, I guess, how long have you been with Lysander?"

Was that a trick question, did they tell her a date and not mention it to me? Was I about to blow all of this up before it even began? I was saved when they all returned and Lysander had a small plate of chips, I smiled and took one, as he sat down and mocked Locan's motions of putting his arm around Tara's shoulder to me. "Good, you're here," I started leaning into his shoulder, "Tara just asked me how long have we been dating and I think I have just lost count of the days." I said picking up my drink as the door opened.

Malfoy walked in with a massive group of Slytherins, I could hear him laughing and said something I couldn't quite make out as they went up to the bar. "Only a week or so really, you know Lily, hates to be a timer on things." Lysander said poking in the ribs with his hand that wasn't over my shoulder. I smiled back to the table before looking back to the group; three of the boys were pushing two bigger tables together for the group to occupy. I looked to Lysander and put my head on his shoulder.

Shania and Hugo started making small talk, their gestures going back and forth, they were so funny to watch, Hugo tried to put his arm around her as she leaned forward, then she would move a little closer to him, only for him to move to look at someone else who was talking.

I saw Malfoy with his drink as he sat down at a table, there were no girls around the big group, I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I knew my eyes were locked with his before he picked up his drink and took a sip. I brought my attention back to my friends as Lysander leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Tara has been talking to you for the past three minutes, just nod and say yes," I looked up to him and let out a chuckle as I heard Tara stop whatever she was talking about.

"Yes," I said and nodded, Locan started talking but my gaze went back up to Malfoy who had finished saying something to one of his buddies, his eyes meeting mine again. I could feel the intensity of his stare edging its way into my memory, and for once in my life, I was longing to be closer to him. I could feel the cold chill run up my spine as I held his gaze.

I looked away as Lysander's lips hit mine. I was mostly not expecting it, but I kissed him back quickly, then pulled away, Malfoy's gaze no longer staring at me.

The door opened again and I saw a man in dark jeans and a blue jacket with purple hair and the brightest green eyes I have ever see. "Teddy!" I said jumping from the table. He turned around and as I pushed my way out of my seat I jumped into his arms. I loved Teddy, without a doubt, he is my favorite person in the world, well, maybe. He picked me up and squeezed me tight.

"Hi little sis'" He laughed putting me down. "Am I interrupting something here?" He asked looking back to the table. The whole place had almost gone still, everyone was staring at us.

"Oh, well, we are on a group date," kind of, I wanted to add, but I could fill Teddy in later. He looked at the table confused, his index finger moving a little between Lorcan and Lysander, both had big eyes.

"Why don't you go hang out with Teddy," Lysander smiled, I could hear the quickness in his voice, Teddy could blow this whole thing up, and the person I wanted most not to hear that I was fake dating someone was sitting a few tables away from where I was standing. "I'll live without you, maybe these two will take their dates someplace alone," he teased.

I went over and have him a quick kiss on the cheek before I grabbed Teddy's hand, which still had a confused look on his face, and walked out the door. I walked us half way up the street before Teddy looked around, "I thought you liked the other one?" He asked scratching his head.

"I," I started, how was I going to explain this to him, how was I going to explain this to anyone? I knew there was one fact I was going to leave out. "It's a long story." I sighed.

"Mind explaining it then?" I heard a voice call from behind us. I turned around and smiled as I saw James and Albus walked behind us, James had Al in a small head lock as they walked to us, I gave him a quick hug.

"Only if you tell me what you two are doing here?" I said with a small laugh in my voice.

"Al said you have been studying and brooding for the past few weeks, and who better to put a smile on your face than your favorite brothers in the world?" James said messing my hair up. I guess it should be strange that I only have three friends that are girls. Maybe it is because I grew up around brothers, and my parents taking to their friends who had boys, or maybe the fact that I hated girly things and gossip.

"I am not brooding," I said with a little pout. Teddy rolled his eyes and put his arm around me as the four Potters walked down the street. I knew where we were going, to my Uncle George's store. "Lorcan likes this girl, but she thinks, or thought I liked him, so I'm dating Lysander so she thinks I liked the other brother." That sounded confusing, maybe because it was. My brothers had stopped in the middle of the street and were staring at me. Albus was the first to let out a laugh, as always, James followed, then Teddy.

"You lot come up with the worst plans; do you not like Lorcan anymore?" Teddy asked putting his arm around me again; as we walked into the joke shop, a flying dragon almost hitting me in the head.

"Not my plan, just going along with it," I shrugged. James and Teddy nodded as Al went to go find our uncle. James and Teddy shared a small look. They were close, maybe it was because they were the oldest, or because sometimes they worked together. James was working with our dad and Uncle Ron, to become an Auror, and Teddy worked for two sides of the ministry, he worked on getting rights and laws passed for magical creatures, mostly for werewolves. Sometimes he would go undercover and help fight. He was just awesome like that.

"Well, no matter" James said creating a bubble in the air and tossed it to me. James was amazing at magic, and I think everyone was glad when he grew out of his trouble stage. "We are here to help our favorite sister, besides, O.W.L's are coming up soon, and you won't have any time for us."

"We still have Easter break," I pointed out as Teddy and Al came back with some drinks for us. "Teddy, daddy, and I still need to kick yours, mums, and Al's butts at our Quidditch match."

James let out a little laugh as I took a drink of my Butterbeer as we wondered around our childhood. We said hello to our uncle as he and Fred were in the back catching up. Uncle George was still the biggest jokester around. We spent our time in the shop, picking things up and just really having fun the only way Potters know how. As much as I hate to admit it, my brothers, who half the time I couldn't stand, were still the best things in my life, and I think that is what my parents wanted, maybe it is because my daddy never had that and he wanted us all to be close. Al's girlfriend came in and joined us for a while before Teddy pulled us all over to the love potions. "So," James started picking one up and holding it up. "What do you think about summer weddings?"

"Why?" Teddy asked taking my empty drink and tossing it into the trash for me. Al came over and joined us as I picked up a potion he took it out of my hands for me and out it back down.

"Well, Victoria and you had a good one years ago, I'm still waiting to be an uncle here," James added looked up at Teddy who rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Quinn and I have been dating since we were Al's age and well," James shrugged. I let out a small smile.

I was happy for my brother, I really was, Teddy pulled James into a hug and Albus congratulated him. I just stood there. My hands out in front of me as my brothers embraced. "When are you going to ask?" I asked picking up another love potion, I really wanted to throw it against the wall.

"Well, are going out tomorrow, I just wanted the Potter approval first. I already asked her father, he about hugged me to death."

My brothers went on, talking about how he should do it, when in the night, I just stood there, the small vile in my hand I could feel it as I pressed it into my palm, the etching on the bottle engraving into my hand. "I'm going to the Lou," I told them, but I'm not sure they heard me as I walked away. I walked out of the shop, my heart pounding again, it was really making itself known to me lately; maybe because it was a ticking clock that was about to sound its alarm. I leaned against the side of the shop; almost all of the students had headed back to school. I started walking down the street; I would go back once I cleared my head and could really go be happy for my brother.

"That was a terrible snog," a chilling voice came from behind. Malfoy was walking right behind me; I could feel his chest on my shoulders as I stopped in the middle of the street.

"Since when do you get to be the judge of my snogging?" I asked flatly, I put my hands in my pockets as the rain started to slowly trickle down on my hair.

"Since I know how you liked to be snogged." I could hear the amusement in his voice, I could also feel the fire in the pit of my stomach light up as I turned around to see his damp hair catching on his eye lashes, and he had his hands in the pocket of his black jacket, a smile on his face.

"Well, you have a girlfriend who's snogging you can comment on, leave mine alone." I snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said looking away.

I let out an irritated laugh, "You don't? I believe she is in your house; you were holding hands and snogging in the Great Hall? Do not even act like I was watching Malfoy, or that I care, you aren't exactly hiding it away from anyone." I watched him stand there in the rain that was gaining speed and weight as it fell on us. "You are the one that said nothing changed." Maybe he was right, maybe nothing changed, I still felt like, well I don't know what I felt like in his presence and we ignored each other, nothing had changed.

"Potter," he said taking a step closer to me, but I stepped back.

"No, you told me to leave you out of my sick games! Leave me out of yours, enjoy your life, and enjoy the fact that next year you will never have to see me again!" I walked forward, back to the shop, hitting Malfoy's shoulder with mine as I passed, I felt him grab onto my shoulder stopping me in place as I looked up into his grey eyes, all my anger melting turning into hurt, or desire, or something I would never know how to describe. I leaned up and felt my lips on his. It was different than the other kisses we had shared, it wasn't rushed, and it didn't beg for more, it was what it was. I pulled away and looked to the shop. "Nothing changes, have a nice life." I told him before walking back into the shop, not looking back, not hearing steps walking.

I shut the door behind me, hearing my brothers walking toward me with grins on their faces. Teddy picked me up and spun me again, I felt the cold melt away, and I swear, never will I feel it again.


	10. Falling

**Short Chapter to move my story line along, because well let's face it, we all secretly want Lily with Scorp. We just have to wait. R&R, I really love seeing comments!**

* * *

I was more than ready for my Easter break; I was ready to take a break from studying and a break from Lorcan and Tara sucking face. I had been spending most of my time with Lysander, Hugo and Shania. She was really nice and Hugo needed someone like that. Besides the fact that I was doing better in school, I still wasn't exactly back to me, I guess, I didn't want to sneak out, I didn't want to stay up late and I never wanted to be out in the open, the Gryffindor common room and my small room at the top of the school were my hide outs, thus where I found myself the night before I was supposed to leave for home. I had my books sprawled around the room and a small music box playing a new Wicked Witches song. It was edgy like how I was feeling these days. I was currently walking around the room quizzing myself over O.W.L things as the door opened wide. Malfoy came into the room his hand still on the door. I stopped in my step.

I had been avoiding this moment, even during meal times I had kept my back to the Slytherin table, left early, and it wasn't like he was he was trying to find me. But here we were both of us together, in the room where I had kissed him two months ago. "I'll just go," I said with a deep sigh my knees hitting the floor stopping my music.

"No, you were here first," he said still holding the door.

"I was just leaving" I told him picking up my book.

"Potter," he sighed. I looked up to see him watching me. Why was this awkward? Because we both told the other that no matter what happened, we would still hate one another that is what had happened? "I" he started but I shook my head and collected my things and stood in front of him wanting him to move. I wanted him to, I really did, and I wanted this year over with so I never had to look at him again because each time I did it was like something came alive in me and the second it did, I fell apart. "I'm sorry," I heard him say. I looked up again, my breath caught in my chest.

"What?" I heard come out of my mouth,

"I'm sorry, about what I said, what I did. It wasn't fair to you."

I nodded my head and tried to pass him, but he still didn't move, "But I'm not sorry I snogged you."

The last part caught me off guard, he what? He had a girlfriend, he wanted nothing to do with me but torment me. I bit my bottom up and did something I never thought I would do. "I grabbed some snacks before I came up; the room is big enough for the two of us, right?" I asked moving back into the room playing my music box. Malfoy went to the other side, putting his homework around the floor. For some reason, it felt right, I kept pacing around the room, going over my notes in my head before Malfoy stood up and stopped me.

"If you are trying to study, you might want to try it the way you will take the test." Malfoy said with a smile. I sighed and sat down on the ground next to him. "Alright, what are the ingredients in Living Death?"

I looked to him confused, "That is N.E.W.T level things, it isn't even in my books."

"But it is on the test." My eyes went wide as he told me. I banged my head against the wall, Malfoy let out a laugh, "I will help you, here," he started writing on my parchment, his neat handwriting next to my childish one. "Here, this should help; these are the base ingredients to almost every potion."

"Thanks," I said looking down to the notes. After a few hours of the two of us studying in a non-hostile setting, my music box playing we finally both looked up at one another and started laughing.

"So, are you ready for Easter break?" I asked him pulling out my Transfigurations.

"Yes and no," Malfoy shrugged pulling out his own homework, "I'll be happy to see my parents, but having lunch and dinner with two sets of grandparents will not be fun. What about you? Have plans?"

"Well, we always go over for supper to my grandparents' house and have a massive Weasley super, but before we go we always have Teddy and his wife over and we play a game of Quidditch, Victoire watches because she hates to fly."

"My dad and I could never get my mum on a broom, we always try each summer, but she refuses, on their first date my dad took her flying and she wasn't holding on right and fell off in the middle of the pond outside my grandparents' house. I really wish I could have seen her face."

"And she still gave your dad a chance?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, she mostly did it to prove to my aunt that she could handle my dad."

"What is your dad kind of loony?" I asked with a laugh.

"Your dad never told you stories of mine?" He asked leaning back with a laugh, "He always talks about how your dad just annoyed him to no end in school."

"Sound familiar" I teased.

"But he will still swear your dad is still a good guy."

"My dad says that about your dad as well," I told him looking over at him with a smile.

"I should get going, head boy duties and all. I'll give you a five minute head start before I give you a detention."

I laughed and stood up collecting my things, as Malfoy did the same, we walked down the steps together, still talking and laughing before I reached the floor for the Gryffindor tower. "I'll see you later?" I asked as he had one foot on the steps, he nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

I guess my brothers thought my good mood was changed by them, or maybe it was the fact that I had a conversation with Malfoy and didn't want to jinx him into the next room. No matter I was enjoying being home with my family. Teddy and Victoire were sitting at the table holding hands while talking with my parents. I was doing last minute homework before we headed over to my grandparents' house tomorrow where we will leave to go back to school. We had just finished supper and James had headed over to his future in-laws for wedding planning. All I knew was I was going to be a bridesmaid and the wedding was in our massive backyard here in Godric's Hallow. My dad came into the living room while I heard Teddy head up to his room upstairs my mum and cousin were finishing dishes. Albus was working at the shop with our uncle. I put my quill down and went over to my dad. He put his arms out and I sat in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder as he put a blanket over us. "I'm going to miss you Lilybug," my dad said squeezing his arms tighter around me.

"I'll miss you too daddy," I told him closing my eyes. I remember falling asleep like this all the time when I was younger, my dad would take me up to my room and tuck me into bed. "Just think the next time you see me I will be an N.E.W.T student," I told him beaming.

He let out a little laugh and pulled away from me, "I forget you lot are growing up on me, can you stop and give your dad a break." I shook my head no. "Well then, I guess I will have to hold on as long as I can."

"You act like we will run off and never see you; Teddy is still over here all the time with Victoire, and James works for you."

"Yes," he nodded slowly, his glasses falling a little on his noise, "but sooner or later you will fall in love and things will change."

I nodded slowly, "How did you know you loved mum? I mean, you knew her since she was in school with you and when you went to grandma and pa's house, but when did you know?"

My dad let out a deep breath, "I knew the moment I saw her kissing someone else. Your Uncle Ron and I walked in and saw her kissing someone and I knew at that moment I wanted to be the one she kissed. When we were out fighting and your mum was in school, I always kept an eye on her, I never thought I would make it out alive, as I have told you, but I always knew she would, but when it was all over and I saw her mum holding her like I am holding you, I knew I was going to have forever."

I nodded my head slowly nuzzling against my dad who held me tighter. "Just never forget, I will always love you more than anyone else."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes, and the smell of my cousin's cooking. Not to say that is a good smell, but she was learning. I pulled on my flying robes and headed down to the table to see everyone but Al, my mum, and dad at it. "Hey sis," James said buttering some toast. "Mum had to go into work for something; she said she would meet us at her folks house. She also said you promised to pull weeds from the garden."

I nodded slowly as Teddy flipped something into the air. "Dad had to leave I'm guessing?"

"Yup, something happened, he said not to worry, he would be home soon. But we are still on." James said with a smirk.

After we ate and got Al out of bed we were all in the yard ready to fly up in the air. Teddy and James were getting the balls out. I held my broom to one side, picking out the weeds in the yard like my mum asked me to do yesterday. I pulled another one tossing it to the side as I did, a thorn or something ripped into my skin; I let out a moment of pain and put my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding. I pulled it out again, the blood stopping when James and Teddy came tossing the quaffle at me. I caught it and went into the air.

Teddy was flying on the opposite side as James and Al came into the air, I flew around them, flying high into the air, feeling the cold air hit my face. Something felt strange though, I couldn't feel my fingers. I tossed the ball as far as I could, but it missed Teddy by a few feet and James had it. What was wrong with me? I made that toss in my sleep at school.

I shook my head and started back again, flying over James trying to take the ball from above him. My vision started to blur, I could feel my body sway back and forth on my broom, I could feel myself flying high with the way I was on my broom. I started to feel dizzy, my eyes lost sight of the air, or the ground, I felt my head spinning, something was strange, and I felt like I was falling.

I thought I was…


	11. Oh! The Stupid Things I do

I felt the sun shining on my face, as I fluttered my eyes open. A cool breeze was coming from a window with a white silk of the drapes blowing into the room. I turned my head to see Malfoy asleep next to me. I sat up slowly, pulling the sheet up with me, to cover by somehow naked body. I looked around the room, seeing the sea shells and the light colored walls; I could hear the ocean slowly hitting the beach from the window when an arm pulled me down on the bed. I smiled and looked at Malfoy, who leaned over and kissed me, then kissed my head. I knew I was smiling. "Good morning," He said pulling me closer to him, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Malfoy," I heard the name, but it didn't come from my mouth. I closed my eyes again, hearing the name, again. I knew the voice, it was my mums. I fluttered my eyes open, seeing a blond haired man writing something down.

"Lilybug!" I heard my dad say. He came into my sight pulling me up into his arms. I looked back to the man with blond hair who had something bright pointed at my eyes. He pulled it away as my mum came into view kissing my forehead.

"Lily, can you tell me your full name?" The man with blond hair said, I had seen him before, but I couldn't place it.

"Lily Luna Potter," I croaked out.

He nodded his head slowly. "Can you tell me when your birthday is?"

"September third" I said trying to sit up. My head was pounding in pain, "Who are you?" I asked numbly.

"Lily you are at St. Mungo's hospital, you are on the third floor, I am Healer Malfoy, and I've been assigned your case." I looked up to my mum and dad who were on my side, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Now it made sense, My Malfoy had his eyes, wait, he isn't my Malfoy, his son, there, his son has his eyes. "I was flying with my brothers." I said trying to sit up again, but my dad held me down, his other hand placed in mine.

"What about before that honey?" My mum asked. She was concerned, I could tell from her face, she only had that look when we left for school, or something bad happened.

"I—" I started, I closed my eyes, the day filling my head. "What day is it?" I asked quietly. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Healer Malfoy said picking up my leg gently feeling it with two fingers. "Your leg healed nicely, you were lucky someone helped your fall. Can you tell me what happened before you were flying?"

"I was pulling weeds," I told them, my mum let out a little laugh as my dad let out a sigh of relief, "I got cut."

"That would explain why poison was in her system, you were right," My dad said to older Malfoy.

"I didn't know they were poisonous," I whispered, feeling stupid, really really stupid. Healer Malfoy gave me something in a cup, I tried to reach out, but my dominate hand was stuck. I reached out with my right hand but my fingers were still numb. I put the purple liquid to my mouth and took a drink of it. It tasted good. I looked up to him and he was smiling.

"Finish that and if you are still feeling numb we can give you more." He smiled then looked to my parents, "Keep her off a broom for a while, you play for Gryffindor correct? I heard she is good."

"Better than me," I heard my mum said as I watched Malfoy smile and nod.

"She should be ready to head back to school by tomorrow or so, right now she just needs rest. Lily, do not try to pull your arm out of the sling, it won't heal right then you will have to come back and see me," I could hear him teasing in his voice when I looked to my arm. "You are very luck your brothers responded so quickly."

My parents both stood up as I saw my father hug my healer. I know there is some bad blood when they were younger, and that they weren't exactly friends, but my dad looked over whelmed with emotions. The older Malfoy patted my daddy on the back before my mum kissed my head and the all walked out the door.

Well, now that I might owe my life to a Malfoy, I had no clue what time it was, all that I knew was that I had tests coming up and I was out of school. And older Malfoy had younger Malfoy's eyes. I looked around the room seeing chocolate frogs, flavored beans, a big bear, and more stuff I couldn't make out. All my cousins were back at school or work and I was stuck here alone. My mum left some of my school books by my bedside, I guess as a not so subtle hint for me to work.

I fell asleep about an hour later and woke up seeing blonde hair, "Hey, shouldn't you be at school?" I asked weakly trying to sit up.

"Go back to sleep," his voice was different, lighter, gentle, I closed my eyes again to see the older Malfoy feeling the tips of my fingers.

"Sorry," I told him sitting all the way up, my book falling from my chest to my lap. "I thought you were—"

"I know," He said with a smile, "He hoped you were alright." I nodded; I didn't know what else to say. His son was dating a girl who wasn't me, or stupid enough to suck poison off her finger I bet. I bet she was everything I wasn't. "He is back at school, I'm sure you will see him tomorrow, only if you get some more rest." I nodded again and sat back down as Teddy and James walked into the room.

"Lily!" James said about to jump on my bed before older Malfoy gave him a look he stopped and took a seat next to me. "Quinn says hello and feel better."

"We brought you food," Teddy said putting it down on the small table next to me. James took the seat next to him and opened up the bag handing me a cup of my favorite soup. I took it and snagged a spoon.

"So, what happened after I fell?" I asked scooping the food into my mouth.

"Well, we rushed over and you were almost a ghost color, we fooed you over here while Al got ahold of mum and dad. You wouldn't respond to anything for a while, so then they called Malfoy in." James said, he added a nasty tine to the Malfoy's name. "I really don't see why Quinn is friends with his son, but anyways, he knew something was up and then mum and dad came and you woke up two days later.

I nodded slowly, collecting all the information. "He said I might be able to go back to school tomorrow. I just hope my arm is healed before the next match."

"Lils," Teddy signed, "Do you really want to hop on a broom so fast after a fall like that? And two broken bones?"

"Yes."

"I'm just saying, it is really fast and—"

"I don't care Teddy, I poisoned myself, I'm an idiot for doing it, but it had nothing to do with flying. I promise I will take it slow when I get back to school." I reached out and grabbed his hand giving him a small smile. He looked down and nodded slowly.

The rest of the night was pretty eventful, we went through my bag of goodies from my Uncle George and Uncle Bill gave me loads of flavored beans, I think I was sicker with everything I ate than from getting myself sick. Teddy and James left when the nurse came in and ushered them out. I hated being alone in this creepy place, but older Malfoy came in and gave me more potion; he was out of his white robes when he did, I didn't say much to him, just a thank you. I fell asleep studying.

* * *

When I woke up my mum and dad were sitting in the chairs drinking hot tea and talking about the wedding. I sat up quickly, because, well, I don't really want to hear about it. My parents were holding hands as my mum's head was on my dad's shoulder. I sat up and drank the potion that was in front of me as older Malfoy walked in. He did a few more tests and told me to take it easy when I got back to school. My stuff was already there, all of my gifts that were next to me when I fell asleep were there too I guess. I gave my mum and dad a kiss goodbye, telling them I would write as I threw the powder into the fire place and found myself standing in the joke shop in Hogsmeade. I stepped out and brushed the dust off of me with my good hand. "Good to see you alive." A voice said from the counter. I smiled as Malfoy walked over. "Head boy here to get you to your bed," he opened the door and I followed him out.

"Thanks," I said stepping into the cold air. "Why didn't Rose come?" Oh. Crap. That must have made it sound like I was upset it was him, but I should be…. But we are kinda friends now? Right?

"I had the free period, she didn't." He shrugged, walking up the street, but I stopped, I was in Hogsmeade, I had already missed my first hour of classes, and didn't have to start them up until tomorrow. I turned on my heel and headed for the Three Broomsticks, Malfoy was shouting till he grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" He let go of my good arm as we walked in, the place almost empty, I walked up to the counter, "Two Butterbeers, please" I told the bartender.

"To go," Malfoy added as we both pulled out our money. I glared at him as I put the money on the bar.

We were soon on our small walk back up to the castle, I had my bottle hanging in my sling as we walked, we had made small talk, but it was kind of hard to come up with things to talk about when we used to hate one another and were now trying to be civil. The fact that I wanted to kiss him didn't escape my memory. "How did your interview go?" I asked after a moment.

"Well, I hope, I will find out in a few weeks." He shrugged taking another drink. "Can I ask you something?" He looked over at me as I looked back. "Why are you dating Lysander?" I was taken aback. "I figured it out. I sent the note to the other one, and I know I didn't get it wrong then, the spell didn't go wrong. So why date him?"

"Why are you dating Millie?" I asked without thinking that sounded bad.

"We have known each other for a long time and" he stopped and shook his head, "why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter that I am dating Lysander?" I asked back. We had stopped in the middle of the walk way up to the castle, I'm sure people could see us.

"Because I have been on your bad side enough to know when you are plotting and planning, and I know you are doing one or the other."

Should I tell him, would that blow up all of this, or would he think it was because of him? "It has nothing to do with what you did." There, that sounded better. Well, I guess not, he shot me a strange look. "Alright, well, I kissed Lorcan the night after when urm, yeah," was I blushing? Crap! "Tara, the girl Lorcan likes and who can't really stand me, saw it and to cover it up he said it was Lysander I kissed and now I'm sucked into the mess."

He nodded, very slowly, why would he even care about fifth year problems. "What I don't get is why you care. Not to be mean or anything, but you have never hesitated away from something because someone didn't approve. Then again, maybe I don't know you at all." He started walking up back to the castle, I played catch up to him, but when the doors opened I found myself trapped in Al's arms and Malfoy gone. I looked around for a moment before my cousins and the Quidditch team took turns to hug me.

I walked up to the common room, then to my bed and laid in it. My dad told me how ugly the curtains were, and he was right. I hate them, but I looked at them anyways, I didn't want to study, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. If Malfoy thought he knew so much about me, what did I know about him? I mean what a real friend would know. Or maybe the best thing I could do for our friendship now was to just let him be happy. Maybe that is what I was doing altogether. Everyone can be happy right now, but me.

I sat up and jumped off my bed. I am not that type of girl. I am not the type to throw a pity party, nor am I the girl who lets someone else tell me what to do. I knew I shouldn't have walked out of my room, I knew I should have taken a nap and not let my anger get the best of me, but somehow that was me. I marched down the stairs, people saying welcome back and good to see me. I walked into the Great Hall during study period and sat right next to Lorcan, with no Tara at his side. Hugo and Lysander shot him a look before they started around the tables to pull me away, or to interfere, but they wouldn't make it in time before I spit it out. I have never spoken to my friends like this before, and I hope that I will never have to do it again. "I really hate you right now."


	12. No More Filters

**So, I'm holding my little contest again! If you can answer the question correctly in a review (as well as reviewing the chapter) I will let you name one of the characters in my story! All you need to do is answer this question (and REVIEW): What does the potion Lily brews cure? **

**Another little thing you can add into your review that you are going to leave (right?) I'm debating on how fast slow I want the story to move. I know when and what is going to happen, but we need to cover some time. Would you like me to keep the characters in this year for a while longer, or just move our story along? (If you are like me, you like meaningful chapters and not fillers) Leave a review and let me know! **

**Without further adieu! **

* * *

Lorcan looked at me like I had just beaten him over the head with a rock. I kind of did, but I was not going to back down anymore, I wasn't going to let people step on me anymore. "I'm sorry, but the second you started dating her, you didn't just put me out to the side you put Hugo and your own brother to the side as well. You forced my hand into dating your brother, and we both know that Tara hates me, for what reason, I don't know! Even after I told you how I felt about you, you still decided to ignore it all, and I'm sorry, but we have been friends since we were born. All four of us and you want to throw that way for someone?"

"Lily," Lorcan tried to say something else, but I wasn't finished.

"No, it is either her or me."

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yes, I guess I am," I said standing up, "I waited ten years to tell you how I felt the first time, I won't wait that long again." I turned on my heel to see Tara and a group of people watching. I just smiled and walked past her out of the Great Hall and in to the steps as an arm caught me.

"Hey Potter," I knew that voice, I turned around to see Zabini holding onto my forearm.

"Zabini, what do I owe the displeasure?" I asked with a small smile yanking my arm back from him.

"You're just telling everyone off today, eh, Potter?"

I shook my head, "No, not really, but if you would like me to point out that you are a spineless pig who has nothing better to do than to annoy me and try to snog third years, then I can try my hardest to tell everyone off."

I took a step for the stairs and got my wrist grabbed and pulled off the steps by him; "what you are getting cozy with Malfoy, why not any other Slytherins?"

I pulled out my wand, and pulled his my wrist, but I pulled him closer, "I'm going to tell you this once, let go of me."

"Why? Is it because I'm not blonde?"

I threw a Bat-Bogey Hex at him and pulled my wrist away and watched him scream out of the hall. "Detention, Potter" I turned around to see Malfoy standing there holding Millie's hand.

"What?" I demanded, "He was coming onto me and I am the one who ends up in detention?" Did he want on my bad side again? Just because he made my body become on fire did not mean we couldn't make my blood boil either!

"You hexed him," He pointed out taken a step towards me, leaving his girlfriend who walked out of the hall into the Great one with a friend.

"So? He deserved it, I wasn't just going to stand here and let him man handle me!" Malfoy let out a sigh and leaned on the steps, "Or is this your way of getting to spend time with me, while not upsetting your girlfriend and not letting the Slytherin slime know it either? I get it! Would you like me to just go around hexing everyone else so we can build up time?"

"Lily," he sighed again.

"Oh no Malfoy, I'm Potter, you're Malfoy, and calling each other by those names will never change."

"Is this you trying to be annoying, or your Gryffindor bravery that is going to bite you in the ass?"

"Take away my detention and find out," I said with a sweet smile.

"Not going to happen, Potions room tomorrow night." He said stepping away from me.

"No way! I have Quidditch practice tomorrow night!"

"Potter, your arm is in a sling and I bet your healer told you to stay away from a broom, I suggest you listen." Malfoy said walking away. I took the few steps and pulled on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do? Tell your dad that I was up on a broom?" That wasn't really a threat.

"No, I'll tell you parents," He smirked down at me, I wasn't that much shorter than him but still, the look he was giving me, did he really think I was going to back down?

"So then owl them," I shrugged taking a step back.

"Then you will miss your detention, and then get another one."

"You're bluffing," I said taking another step back as Hugo and Lysander came into my view.

"Not bluffing," He called entering the hall as Hugo and Lysander came to my side with smiles on their faces.

"Hugo, did I just witness something?" Lysander said getting ahead of me on the steps.

"I don't know Lysander, but it did look like our best mate came back from her pity party," Hugo said nudging me on the steps.

"Yeah, yeah, who is going to carry my books to classes since I'm injured?" I said with a pout.

"You poisoned yourself!" Hugo said as we kept walking up the steps. I smiled to myself; it was good to have them back.

* * *

I sat in the classroom where Hugo, Lysander, Lorcan and I always did homework, since Lorcan was still ignoring me, he was missing, but we had Shania joining us. To be honest, it was nice having another girl around. We were playing my music and studying for our O.W.L's when I flew over a piece of parchment to Hugo, he reached for it and it burst in his face. Not gonna lie, one of my favorite treats I got from being sick. We all started to throw things at one another; it was hard for me since I was still in a sling with my good arm. I forgot how much fun I had laughing with them, keeping our moods light.

It was even cuter when Hugo and Shania shared a quick snog. "Gross," I said throwing a wad of parchment to them, a smile on my face as Hugo stuck out his tongue.

"You are just jealous," Lysander laughed picking up a parchment wad and tossing it at me.

"Did I tell you we broke up? Because I am not snogging you again," I teased.

"Oh good! Worst snogger ever, that one is," He laughed again.

"Glad to see your break up will not be destroying our group," Hugo said leaning his chair back, putting his arm around Shania.

We all went quiet for a moment before Shania spoke. "Lily, not to intrude here or anything, but urm, how long have you had a thing for Malfoy?"

My heart sank, or dropped or did whatever you would like to call it; it was in the middle of the lake. "What?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Come off it," Lysander said hitting me in the head with a paper wad, "The only time you ever snogged me was when he was in the view range."

"Like when you would only snog me when Daphne Cresswell walked into The Three Broomsticks, don't act like I didn't notice." I told him sticking out my tongue again as he blushed, "Now do I need to ask her out for you or—"

"I think I can handle that one on my own Lils," he told me picking up my things and standing up. I raised an eyebrow as he pointed to his watch, "You have detention," I opened my mouth to protest but he was already running down the wall with my things, normally I would have ran after him but since I have been out of the hospital for twenty eight hours. I followed him down the stairs past the Great hall as I noticed where he was going. Before I could scream at him Malfoy was holding my books. Lysander walked back towards me, and whispered in my ear, "keep the snogging to a minimum" I hit him with my good arm in the sling, already feeling the pain.

I walked to Malfoy letting out a huff and followed him to the potions room. "Who is in charge of my detention?" I asked looking around.

"We can't give out detentions," He said giving me a funny look, but I could see his smirk plastered under it. "I figured the only way you would ever be ready for your tests is with a little help." He sat my books down next to a cauldron and pulled out a rat's tail...ew.

"So you did just want to see me, you know you could have just asked." I told him sitting in the seat that was pulled out. Wait, was I flirting? Did I mean to be? Did he catch on, I looked up, he was smirking shaking his head, yes, I think he caught on.

"Your test is in two weeks," He pointed out like I didn't already know and sat everything down on the table.

I signed and picked up my wand, "What potion am I making?"

"Wiggenweld Potion," Malfoy said sitting down. It took me almost three hours, and Malfoy yelling twice at me, but I finally got it right, if I do get my . in potions, I have no idea why I would even want to take this class next year. He looked at it one more time as I played with it lifting it up and down in the air, "Do not spill that on me," he warned.

I smirked, "And if I do?"

He smirked back; I felt my heart burst a little as he did, "Really want to fight someone who knows more than you about spells?"

"I already did once, didn't I? And I had you almost knocked out," I told him putting the spoon down and standing up.

"Please, you didn't even have me breaking a sweat," He told me with an eye roll leaning against the table with his elbows.

I leaned back on it catching his eye as I laughed. "Please, I had you, DA and charms are my best classes, you can't hold a candle to my skills."

"This coming from a fifth year?" He laughed shaking his head looking over towards me. "Don't hold your breath."

"What want another go?" I asked moving forward, or sliding against the table.

"And get forced into spending time with you again?"

"You could only be so lucky," I said mocking the Slytherin attitude that caused us both to laugh even harder. The banter and the color of his eyes as he looked into mine; I could feel my soul alive in that moment, I could live in this moment forever.

I felt my skin tingle as his arm touched mine; I leaned in feeling my heart slowing down time. He leaned in as well.

"Darling, we have rounds in a few minutes, I'm just going to get Sadie and we can be off." I heard the voice from the door, and I bet she was paying attention the moment she walked in. Malfoy took a big step back from me when she spoke.

"Alright, give me a moment to help clean up." He told her grabbing a few boxes of ingredients. I turned around and Millie was gone. I didn't say a word, just picked up some boxes and handed them to him. He was right when he said nothing would change, but didn't it already? Could he not feel that? I shook my head, I was not going back to the place I was.

"So, Darling," I teased putting the potion into a vile, "Nice pet name, do I get to guess what you call her?"

I could feel Malfoy roll his eyes, "No Potter, you don't."

"Where is the fun in that?" I pouted handing him another box he faced me. "You really like her then, huh?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked casually.

"I wouldn't know, I don't know her, I'm not sure why I would or why she would want to know me." I was talking in circles, I just knew the look in his eyes, I had seen it before, and I had caused it for the past five years. I dropped the subject. "Well, thanks for the help; I'll let you know how they go." I told him putting the last of my things away, picking up my books awkwardly and walked away.

"Lily," a voice called from behind.


	13. No Such Thing

**A short chapter, but needed for the story. Don't fret, Lily's story isn't over yet! Read and Review! It keeps me motivated to write faster!**

* * *

I looked out the window as the train pulled into motion leaving the Hogwarts. Hugo and Shania were cuddling on the seat across from me. Lysander was sitting on the floor under the window. The door slid open and Lorcan sat next to me nudging me playfully. I smiled and pushed him back putting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and remembered what happened.

_I walked out of dungeons and saw him there sitting on the stairs his elbows on his knees. I took more steps to him; he stood up and looked down. I let out a little laugh, "I forgive you for being a git," I told him pulling him into a hug._

_"Glad to know you aren't as upset as I thought you would be," He told me taking my hand. It always felt so right when he did, but never perfect. I laid my head on his shoulder, all I knew is I needed him. _

_"So what made you come around?" I asked as we walked up the steps one by one._

_"Well, after you screamed at me before the whole school, and right in front of Tara, she and I talked, and she gave me the same choice as you gave me."_

_"Oh," I whispered looking over at him, I leaned up and kissed him gently. I felt him kiss me back before I pulled away, "I'm sorry, it's been a rough night." I sighed, letting go of his hand and took more steps. _

_"Lily, wait," I felt his hand on mine again, I closed my eyes and looked at him his eyes cool with composure. _

_"Don't say anything," I told him shaking my head, "Please, I can't."_

_"What's wrong?" He asked confused._

_"Nothing," I told him shaking my head, "I will see you in class tomorrow," I bolted up the stairs, confused. _

I looked up to see his chin as he and Hugo kept talking about the feeling of not having our O.W.L's to worry about. We were officially growing up, that felt strange. "What do you think next you will even be like?" Hugo asked looking around our group of friends he still had Shania snuggled up onto his chest.

"Well, I hope I'm not the only girl in the group again next year," I smirked as Shania blushed. Hugo kissed her head. "Less stressful I hope," I said with a groan. "I can't even think about next year, there is James' wedding and you two will be off this summer again with your parents."

"Hopefully we can make it to the wedding," Lysander shrugged getting off the floor and setting in between Lorcan and myself. It was like everyone in our group knew what I did, again. We hadn't talked about it, we were all busy studying and when our tests were done, we all just wanted to breathe. I sat up and laid my head on the window; my eyes slowly drifting me into sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I found everyone else asleep, my head on Lysander's shoulder and his head leaned back snoring. I sat up and stretched, well as much as I could. Looking at the time I let out a small sigh, we had missed the trolley. I kicked Hugo's foot waking him up, he unwrapped one of his arms from Shania and looked at me with sleep in his eyes. "We missed the trolley," I told him standing up and stretching some more. "You wake them up; I'll go get our stuff." He nodded slowing moving his chest waking up Shania who smiled up at me.

I opened the door to hear screaming and laughing from all the other compartments, some people were opening and closing the doors, tossing in what I am sure is a product from my uncle's shop. I kept walking down the train until I got pulled into a compartment. I let out a squeal as I was pulled into the compartment. I let out a laugh as the big group of seventh year Gryffindor's were enjoying their last train ride from school. "Where are you going lil' sis?" Al asked sitting back in his seat, he was always so crazy around his friends. Fred tossed something in the air and I caught it, before it burst in my face. Confetti burst into the room and into my hair.

"We are finished!" He screamed as everyone else did in response, "Such a bitter sweet moment. However I will not miss being put in detention!" He screamed falling onto the seats.

"Or patrols!" Rose laughed, leaning on one of her friends.

"Oh come off it," I laughed, "You love being at school!"

"Not as much as I am going to go around the world writing!" She squealed. "Your mum got me an interview! I leave for France in three days, I will be back for the wedding, but, come on Lils, you don't know the feeling yet, life is about to begin for us!"

I nodded slowly, watching them all celebrate, before I turned on my heel and kept looking for the trolley. I slowly found myself towards the very end of the train when I spotted it. I took another few steps before a blonde came into my view. I stopped as he did, both of us looking at one another. The train jerked as I fell forward a little. I hadn't seen him since the night he helped with my potions.

_"Lily"_

_I turned around to see him rushing to me, his breathing slow as he stopped in front of me. _

_"What?" I asked looking away from him. _

_"I just wanted to—I"_

_"You what?" I asked clutching my books to my chest, feeling my heart hit them as I stood. _

_"I don't want to lose you." He told me reaching out and holding my arm, I could feel the chills run up and down my spine._

_"Why would you lose me?" I questioned taking a step toward him._

_ He took one back dropping his hand, shaking his head. "Scorp?" I voice called as it came closer to us. Millie let out a tight smile, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Lily, right?" She asked. Everyone knew who I was at this school; I am not trying to have a big head, because my parents raised me better, but really, everyone knew who I was the second I got on the train. _

_"Millie? Right?" I mocked, but she didn't seem to notice._

_Malfoy did. _

_"Well, I suggest you get to your common room before I have to give you a detention." She said with a smile, I really just wanted to hit her. _

_"Prefects can't give detentions, but you already knew that didn't you?" I said with a smile back. I loved getting in a battle of wits with stupid people. _

_"Mil, why don't you go on, I'll make sure she gets out of the dungeons and meet you on the second floor." _

_She sighed and leaned up and kissed him, I turned away and kept walking. "I'm not a baby, have fun snogging on duty, though as head boy and a prefect, I expected you to at least pretend to act like you are in charge." I didn't know if anyone was really listen, I just kept walking, but I was turned around by Malfoy who had about ever emotion crossing his face that I could think of. I pulled out of his reach. _

_"I'm sorry about her; she just thinks something is going on between us." _

_I knew what I wanted to say, I knew I wanted to tell him I thought there was, that I knew how I felt and I was getting tired of this constant back and forth with him. I wanted to tell him how I felt._

_I did no such thing._

_"I'll get over it," I shrugged. "We don't have to see each other after this year right? Maybe at a party our parents drag us to but, other than that, have a nice life." I didn't wait for him to respond, I seemed to be good at that. Maybe it was because I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I knew in that moment, I was never going to be second best to anyone…ever._

I grabbed onto the train to get my feet back under me. "Hi," I said trying to look past him. "I'm looking for the trolley, have you seen it?"

"About a minute or so ago, I was just about to get something from it," He told me, it was strange seeing him in muggle clothing. In dress robes, no, dark jeans, bizarre.

"Oh, well, thanks." I told him walking past him, still on my mission.

"Lily, are we going to talk about this?" I heard him following me.

"Talk about what?" I asked walking down finding an empty compartment and opening the door, he followed and shut the door. "Talk about what?" I asked again. "I have said everything I wanted to say."

"Potter,"

"Are you still with Millie?" I demanded.

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing, I have no clue what you think or thought was going on, but I'll get over whatever it was. Enjoy your life Malfoy." I slid under his arm and almost ran down until I found the trolley. I bought our chocolate frogs, a treat we have shared in each year on our way home. I rushed past everyone back to the compartment sitting on the ground between Lorcan and Lysander.

"Took you long enough," Lorcan teased as I tossed him his Frog.

"I ran into some seventh years." I shrugged.

We talked, like we always did on the rest of the way home, we laughed and when we saw London back into our sites we all hugged and said goodbye. I could see my parents talking with my Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Luna, and her husband. I walked out of our compartment, following Lorcan who walked backwards and push us back into our compartment and pulled the curtain down. "We need to talk," he told me leaning against the door.

"I thought we were just going to ignore what happened like we have for the past month." I shrugged tightening my grip on my trunk.

"I know what I said before, and I know how I thought I felt before, but I want to give it a go Lily," he took my hand.

"You are leaving for the summer to go who knows where and you are telling me you want to have a go at a relationship. As we are walking off the train?"

"I know, I just wasn't sure about anything, and we kissed, I just want to try."

"Ask me again in September," I told him kissing his cheek, "See if some other girl changes your mind while you are out hunting whatever animal you are after this time."

I looked up to him nodding, he kissed my cheek and we waked out into our parent's embrace. 


	14. Nerve

**I must really love you all, No cliff hanger like I planned on doing to you all... again. The story is going to move along in time quickly so I can move things on with your favorite couple. Read and Review! **

* * *

"Mum will you please zip me up!" I yelled from Teddy's room since I was kicked out of mine at six this morning. I had my hair up in a lose bun as Quinn asked. Everything had been about the wedding since I got off the train, and here it was, and here I was. It was only three, but the wedding started at four. We had already set up the tent, the band was ready, the flowers smelt beautiful, the sun was bright, and I was stuck inside.

I walked down the stairs and yelled out for someone, but since my grandparents arrived, I hadn't really seen anyone. "Will someone please zip me up!" I yelled walking down the stairs holding my dress into place. I was not going into my room to see Quinn, her sister and what I am guess is her mother from the screaming about an hour ago. "Hello!" I yelled again. I walked into the kitchen and looked out at the tent. My dad was talking with my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione while Teddy talked with more of my cousins. I saw another few people apperate into the lawn and started talking. "Will someone please help me!" I yelled out the window. I felt cold fingers on my back and turned around to see James beaming. He zipped me up quickly and wrapped me into his arms, holding me around him."I am getting married today!" I he told me.

I let out a laugh, "Really? Is that what Mum and GrandMum have been talking about for the past seven months?"

"I am getting married today." He told me putting his head down on my shoulder. I shook my head and closed my eyes, soaking in the last few moments I would have with James like this. "I guess we are all grown up now, huh?"

"I guess, well, I still have two years of school, but my birthday is coming up. I expect a better gift than I got you for your wedding," I teased feeling him chuckle against me.

"Just don't forget something; Mum and dad are getting older too" he told me squeezing me again.

"When did you get so wise?" I teased looking up at him.

"When I was your age," he told me sticking his tongue out at me. "Don't ask me about Al, you put him and Fred together, they will never grow up."

I laughed a little, I hadn't really seen him expect at dinners. He and Fred moved into a flat over the joke shop. "I bet he has fireworks planned for the reception."

"I wouldn't put it past him," James laughed, before his body tensed. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw Malfoy standing in the doorway to my kitchen. Why was he here? James hated him, he hated the whole family, and yet Malfoy was standing in my kitchen, looking tan and well, more perfect, if that was possible.

"Hi" I said feeling James' arms tighten around me.

"I was told to put gifts on the table in here before the wedding," Malfoy said setting it down gently, not looking at me. He left the kitchen as quickly as he entered.

I pulled out of his arms and looked out the window as James paced around. "No, no, no, not even the Malfoy's can mess this day up for me." He smiled and put his hands on my bare arms. "You look beautiful," he told me kissing my forehead; I had to admit, the dress was beautiful black strapped dress with gold lining around the waist and at the top. "I see dad motioning for me. I guess it's time to say hello, and for you to go get your sister. I rolled my eyes and followed him out into the yard.

I knew Quinn, about as well as I knew the first years from last year. We never really talked and she thought I was a baby. I hate when people think I'm a baby. I stepped outside into the tent where my Mum smiled at me. "You look beautiful Lils." She told me taking my hand and spinning me, my dress circling around me. I caught Malfoy's eye before I took a step toward my Mum. "Is something concerning you?"

I shrugged, "Nothing to worry about on James' big day," I told her as she squeezed my hand. I looked back to Malfoy who was talking to a blonde woman about my Mum's age. She was beautiful, and Malfoy had her smile. "Mum, how did you get dad to notice you? I mean, I know about how you met but why not give up?"

"Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve," She whispered softly to me. "Go get Quinn, we should be about ready to start. I nodded slowly and walked past Malfoy, insisting I wasn't going to look at him. I ran up to my room as flowers were shoved into my hands. Her blonde hair was down hitting her shoulders.

* * *

The wedding went well, I guess. Al hadn't put off the fireworks I knew he had stashed, mostly because the sun was going down as we all ate and James and Quinn shared their first dance. I was sitting at a table with my Mum and Dad, who were in conversation with Ron and Hermione. Hugo, Rose and I sat at the table watching them dance, watching James whisper something in Quinn's ear as they did making her laugh. I willed myself not to look at Malfoy during the whole thing and even as I sat, I turned my chair away from him.

It was August, I hadn't seen him since June and I was about to leave in three weeks for school again. I had spent my whole summer trying to work on my game, and trying to forget that I had ever kissed him. I stood up to get more pumpkin juice and there he was, "You look beautiful," I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Thanks," I said turning around and looking at him. I could feel my heart racing as I held my drink that was shaking. "I should get back," I told him as Quinn walked over, I looked around for James who was talking with Teddy holding my cousins hand and James was talking to her stomach.

"You look wonderful!" Quinn said wrapping him in a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She smiled, "I see you have met Lily, my new sister!" I smiled and held an eye roll as Malfoy smirked. He knew me too well.

"We have met before," I told her taking a step away as the band changed songs.

Quinn reached out and grabbed my hand, "You have?" she smiled laughing, "Well you must love him then! I know when I was a Prefect my seventh year, I had to do my rounds with him. His Mum and my Mum have been best friends for years when they started working with each other. He is such a funny guy! Lily is funny too. Or what James has told me."

"I know," He told me as I looked away.

"I really should go Hugo" I started, but never got to finish.

"Nonsense you both haven't had one dance, don't think I haven't noticed. Go on!" She said pushing us together.

"I don't think James would like that," Malfoy said looking over at my brother.

"Or my Dad," I pointed out.

"Stop making excuses and just dance." Quinn pouted. "It is my wedding day." I hated that excuse. Malfoy let out a sigh and took my hand, leading me out onto the small dance floor. The lights had turned on and the fireflies were around the yard.

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked around him as we slowly rocked back and forth with one another. Clearly no one was paying attention. I haven't really danced with someone like this before, well, not someone I wasn't related to. The whole thing seemed strange, after everything we had said to one another, or rather what we didn't say to one another. I took a deep breath and spoke up. "So you have known Quinn for a long time?"

He nodded slowly. "Our Mums are close like she said."

"I thought your Mum was in Slytherin?"

"She was Quinn's Mum was in Ravenclaw. They met after the war when they went back for school then got jobs at the Ministry before they had us."

"So you are close?" I asked getting pushed closer to him by a man walking. I felt him stand straighter, or maybe it was because we were eye to eye in my heels.

"Not really, awkward family dinners here and there, we are friends, but nothing close" he shrugged. I looked over his shoulder to see James about to turn around I took a step back from him and walked off the dance floor. What were we thinking? That having a casual conversation would fix things? I was never supposed to see him again, I was going to get over whatever it was that came into my stomach when he is around and I am not going to fall back into a slump crap faze because of it!

"Lily," Hugo said behind me with a controlled smile. "Grandmum wants us to help in the kitchen. I nodded and felt his hands leave my waist.

"Bye," I told him with a small wave and turned away. I couldn't breathe. I followed Hugo into the kitchen and helped put out some more drinks and socializing with my family.

* * *

The night had kept moving on, and I hate to say it, I was happy people were starting to get ready to leave. I even escaped the party to my room; mostly to avoid my mum and Grandmum into helping more. Not that I don't like to help, but I haven't been left alone since I had danced with Malfoy.

I was in my room, looking out the window at the party, James and Quinn were still dancing with their friends and my dad had been in so many conversations, I hadn't even had the dance he promised me. I put my hands on my hips, closing my eyes, letting out a slow deep breath. "Nice room," a voice came from the door.

"Thanks," I said, I would know that voice from anywhere I kept looking out the window watching the party under me. It wasn't like my room was impressive, just a few posters here and there, my desk and dresser on opposite sides of my room. My bed by the window I stood by with a small nightstand by it. "So, urm, I hear you got the job as an Unspeakable?"

"Yes, I started the week after school." He told me stepping into my room. I turned around and put my hands on the window seal.

"Been really busy then? Is it everything you wanted it to be?"

"Yes, challenging, but I enjoy it." He told me still looking around. "Have you heard back about your O.W.L's?"

"Yes, I got eight of them." I told him looking at him, then away, then to something else, but the fact he was in my room was going to send my brain crazy for weeks.

"Eight? Wow, that's fantastic," He smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without you," I whispered. "So, how are things with you and Millie?" I asked trying to act like I didn't care. But we both knew I did.

"We broke up about a month and a half ago." He told me leaning on my desk; I guess the Gryffindor colors didn't make him feel at ease.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I told him taking a step closer, but I'm not sorry, not in the least. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

He shrugged again and looked up at me, I put my hands in front of my chest. "She wanted things that I couldn't give her. Things that I want to, but I just knew I could never do things with her."

"Like what?" I asked like a moron.

"Like a family and getting married right away and I just knew I couldn't do it with her." I felt a cold sensation fill my body as he spoke, I nodded as he did, trying to keep whatever composure I had left around him. I could hear his soft breathing as we stood there. I wanted to change the subject I wanted the room to go back to the temperature it was before he had walked in. "I just came by to give you this," He told me setting a box down on my night stand next to my picture of Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander and myself when we were getting our wands together. "Your birthday is after you leave for school."

I bit my lip looking at the box cover in paper. "Yes, September third. I told you when we had to write our papers."

He nodded and looked down at me, "I know."

"That would mean I am the worst person ever because your birthday was a week ago," I told him putting my hands over my eyes.

He laughed and took my hands away from my eyes, looking at me, holding my hands. "You are anything but a bad person, we were just on our way out and I couldn't find you, so I found your room to leave it for you. It isn't a big deal Potter."

"You know that thing." I started, taking a step closer to him holding my hands.

"What thing?" He asked taking a step closer, I could see his reflection in the window, his soft blonde hair needed cut, and his face seemed fuller of gloom than it had the last time we talked.

"That thing I said I would get over?" I asked again my face up to him. My Mum was right, anything was possible with enough nerve. He nodded slowly as I laced our fingers together, our eyes locking, our hearts beating at the same quickened pace. "I am not over it." I leaned forward putting my lips to his, I could feel my body falling into his, feeling everything come alive in my soul as he kissed me back. I pulled away from him, our hands still laced together. "At all."

"Good," He said finding my lips again; his hands moving to my hips pulling my closer as I pulled the top layer of his dress robes off, his hands ran up and down my uncovered arms. I leaned into him more, deepening our kiss, our lips moving together in a perfect pattern. I took a step forward taking him with me, my hands on his tie, losing the knot my fingers finding the buttons. I took another step and felt him fall onto my bed; I pulled my legs on either side of his, his fingers moved instantly to them. I had all the buttons on his shirt undone, still never breaking our kiss. I moved my fingers on his warm chest, feeling his muscles tighten on my touch, feeling his fingers pull my dress up.

I kept one hand on his bare chest, the other on his neck. His hand moved to the zipper on my dress, his fingers slowly zipping it down my back.

"Lily" I heard a voice that was not whom I was kissing. We both stopped as I looked into my brother's eyes.

"Teddy," I said paralyzed.

"Dad is looking for you, said something about a dance." He let out a huff of breath, "What the hell are you doing?" He then demanded. "It doesn't matter right now, get back down there." He turned on his heel as I looked back at Malfoy.

I reached back to zip up my dress, failing Malfoy pulled it up quickly. I kissed him again. "Don't leave yet." I told him standing up.

I ran down the hall, tripping once in my heels as I caught Teddy. "Teddy, please don't" I started but I could tell the look on his face nothing would change what was going on in his mind.

"What the hell are you thinking Lily! You are at your brother's wedding and about to, do I want to know what I walked in on!"

"Don't say anything," I begged following him out to the tent.

"To who? To Dad? To James? That isn't exactly something I want to tell them! Lily! Did you know who that was!"

"I am perfectly clear of who I was snogging!"

"Then you know perfectly well that you shouldn't be!" I opened my mouth to say something but my dad walked into the kitchen and smiled at us.

He waved and I turned around to see Malfoy standing behind me. How long had he been standing there? How much had he heard? "Ready for that dance Lilybug?" He asked taking my hands. I looked at Malfoy then to Teddy. Teddy walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. "Scorpius, good to see you in one piece" my Dad said opening the kitchen door.

Malfoy nodded, "Bathroom?" He asked.

"Oh, third door on the left," My dad told him. "Have a good evening." He pulled me out into the tent as I looked back, watching Malfoy disappear as my dad pulled me into his arms.


	15. Things Change

**So Sorry! It has been a long two weeks! Anything that is italic is a flashback like before, Hope you enjoy it! This chapter helps move the plot and to see you're favorite couple!** **Read and Review! They make my day!**

* * *

The year was running smoothly, but it wasn't the same. I had been made Quidditich captain and I have never been this nervous before stepping out onto the pitch. I was never this way, never before a game, but I saw them all sitting up there, all of them talking and laughing, all with their team robes on.

We only have a few days left before the winter break, and everything that had happened this year was swimming around my head. I jumped up and down as Hugo, one of our new beaters, put a hand on my shoulder. "You will do fine," he whispered.

Being Captain of the team was not as easy as I thought it would be. The fact that my seeker was sitting in detention as I stood was in detention. And all those people were supposed to watch me as a Chaser. Well. Here goes nothing.

"_Lily!" I heard my name from the train; I smiled brightly as Lysander picked me up and squeezed me on the train. "How was summer?" _

"_Amazing, as always" I told him showing off my Captain's badge as Lorcan gave me a quick hug and walked into the compartment. "Something got him off his rocker?" I asked looking into the compartment. Lysander looked away and shook his head._

"_Nah, I guess, he just isn't as happy to see you as I am." Lysander said looking to his brother. "How about I go find the Trolley, Hugo and you two, urm, talk." _

_I nodded my head and opened the compartment. "Have a good summer?" I asked sitting across from him. He shrugged him shoulders and still wouldn't look at me. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, we had a strange conversation last time we talked, but that shouldn't mean we can talk. That's what we said we would do." I kept going like an idiot. "We said we would talk." _

"_I know," He said finally looking at me. "I just don't know what to say to you after," he let out a sigh. _

"_I love you," I told him taking the seat next to him. "I will always love you, but that doesn't mean that that love is, romantic."_

" _I love you too the same way but, I-we have just been going back and forth for so long, I keep losing track of there we are." Lorcan said shaking his head. _

"_Let's make a deal," I told him taking his hand. "If we still love one another, romantic or not, before I turn into a hold hag we get married." _

_He squeezed my hand. "Deal."_

I mounted my broom and led the team onto the field, I saw my parents in the box with all the Quidditch stars in my presents. I even saw Teddy and my cousin, five months pregnant. I dipped a little on my broom as he looked at me. We hadn't spoken since he caught Malfoy and me kissing. I hadn't talked to Malfoy since then either.

_I walked back up to my room, all of the guest and the happy couple had left and I was finally free to sleep until the train ride to school. I sat down on my bed, and saw the small box sitting on my bed. It had a small note attached to the red ribbon. I quickly opened up the small flap to see the note. _

_I have faith in you. _

_-Malfoy _

_I looked at the note again before opening it the box I pulled the golden necklace out it had the Quidditch balls around it, the Quaffle in the middle. I put my finger to the small ball and a latching noise released the small ball into the air and flew around my room. I cupped out my hand and the ball came back, attaching itself back to the necklace. _

Have I mentioned how much I hate playing Seeker? I hate the fact that all the action is happening and I am stuck looking for a small little ball. Here I am, sitting high in the air in the middle of the pitch, watching the game happen around me. I leaned my head back, rolling my eyes when I saw it. The small little pesky ball, I darted into action. I flipped my broom around and dove for the small ball. The other Seeker was too high in the air for him to notice me darting down to the ground. I went under the pillars, avoiding the wooden post. I glided through them with my hand raised as I noticed the Hufflepuff Seeker about ready to land on top of me. I moved a little faster as I felt the small ball in my palm I closed it and dodged the other played hitting my arm on a wooden post. I fell to the ground the small ball still in my hand. My arm however was screaming in pain. I stood up and ignored the pain as my team flew down and rushed to me, hugging me back to the ground. After they all let me up I waved to my parents who were in the middle of talking to someone and not paying attention. I grabbed my arm and followed the rest of my team back to change; I could already see my classmates getting ready for the party in the common room. This year has been great.

* * *

I attempted to put my arm into my dress but it was no use alone. Not after I had broken in badly at the game. I must like to break my good arm; the only good news was that it would be alright and out of a sling in three days, just in time for the madness of Christmas at my Grandparents. I think the part I hated the most was that we were on our way to the Malfoy Christmas party and I had my arm in a sling. I went down the stairs to my parents' room and pouted at my dad to help me get into my dress. He just flicked out his wand and the dress pulled itself around my shoulder. "You're an adult now," he told me kissing my head. "You can use magic outside of school." I knew he was teasing, I was just so used to not using magic at home, and it hasn't quite hit me yet. "Where did you get this?" He picked up my necklace and looked at it.

"A friend," I told him trying to avoid the full story walking with my Dad his arm around me to the kitchen to see Teddy, Victoire, Quinn, Al and James sitting at the table ready to go the party.

"Lily!" Al said coming up to me and picking me up. I ignored the pain in my arm as he did. My Mum however didn't. Everyone else came and hugged me but Teddy. The small talk in the room seemed to cover the intensity between us. I looked down at the table to sit when I saw a bag.

"Who is staying over?" I asked looking at my parents who were getting things ready for us to Floo over to the party.

"Teddy and I are," My cousin said with a wide grin.

"Why?" I asked looking between my parents.

"We have another party that we have to be at tomorrow. We will only be gone for a night Lilybug."

"Why can't I stay alone" I demanded. I was an adult could take care of myself.

"Just to keep you company," Teddy said standing up, helping his wife up.

"Keep me company, or keep tabs on me?" I snapped back at him. I think everyone in the room noticed the tension now.

"We should go," my Mum said cutting into the room. "Lily, please grab a jacket." I stormed out of the room and grabbed my jacket from the closet then came back, half of my family already at the party. I stalked into the fireplace with my Mum and we were into another one. Marble, and one that I have seen ever since I was little.

I stepped out of it with my Mum and dripped a little. Al caught me and cut me a funny look as I looked around the grand room. It felt strange this year, being older, thinking about the last time I was in this place.

Funny how things change.

I walked around the room finding the small food on plates. My mind wasn't on food, it was on finding the hosts' son. I took a small bite of something I didn't care to know what it was when an older man walked over to me. It took me a second to notice who it was. "Hello, Miss Potter. I don't think we have met, I am Henry Bridgeling I'm the Captain of the England National Quidditch team. Now before you dismiss me and my team, you should know that I think you are a great player and you would do well on a team like the Harpies, I'm guessing since you're Mum played for them, but I am here to invite, on behalf of all of the Captains, to an open try out."

"An open try out?" I asked setting my food down feeling like an idiot.

"All of the Captains from all of the teams will be there. We already have hundreds of players from all nations ready to come." He handed me a small envelope with my name on it. "I hope you can attend." He smiled at me as I took the letter. "I'm looking for a Chaser."

"Thank you sir," I told him before he smiled and walked away. I held the letter in my bad hand putting it in my sling as I saw a blonde hair in the mist of the crowd. I pushed through the people in crowd to find my brothers at every corner. It was strange seeing them in a happy manner, in this place that last year James was drunk and Al almost got into a fight with Malfoy… who I wouldn't kiss last year… and told him he had snake lips… I guess things change. I let my eyes take in everything around me, Malfoy was standing and talking with his parents. And my Father. And my Mum. I rushed around, my arm getting caught on someone pulling it out of the sling. I kept trying to pull it back in, after grabbing my invitation from the ground. I stood at my dad's side, trying to put my arm back.

The pain in my arm must have been on my face as older Malfoy went to my side and put it back in its sling. "I think you are keeping my job for me here." He said with a small laugh putting my arm in place, looking from the envelope back to me with a small smile. "This needs to be tighter on your neck here. " My dad pushed my curled hair back and adjusted it to where he said to.

"Thanks, it feels better," I smiled at him darting my eyes to my Malfoy who had a smirk on his face. Wait, he isn't my Malfoy, younger Malfoy.

"Are you enjoying your work at the Ministry?" My dad asked putting his arm around me squeezing my shoulder on my good arm.

"Yes, it is challenging but I enjoy the work."

"Is that all you can tell us?" My Dad asked I could sense the lightness in his voice.

"Mr. Potter, You know I am not allowed to speak of my work." My-I mean- younger Malfoy laughed. So did everyone else.

"I am going to get something to drink, come find me before you leave?" I asked my parents who nodded. I cut my Malfoy a look and went to the drink table with my back toward the conversation I had just left. I poured myself a drink and put it up to my lips when I felt a hand brush my arm. I didn't even need to look to know who it was. I also didn't need to look to know Teddy was close by.

"Can't go through a year of school without breaking something?" I heard his voice to my side.

"Guess not," I told him looking at Teddy then taking another drink. "Didn't think you noticed" I attempted to not smile. I really did but I could feel his smile on me.

"I think I caused one in your third year. " He told me pulling his drink to his lips. "Think you can slip from your brothers?" He asked taking a step away from me "The parlor five minutes?" He told me before leaving my slight.

I finished my drink and walked around the room a few times and talked with my cousin before I headed down the hall about Teddy and not telling her about the baby shower they were having. Guess I spoiled that one. I almost ran down the hall into the room. Nothing had changed the chairs were just as I left them last year. Malfoy was too. He was behind the bar leaning on it staring at me. I smiled and shut the door behind me. "You look incredible" He told me pulling something up to the bar. I sat on it next to him as he pulled out a glass.

"Thanks," I said moving my feet back and forth. "Do your parents ever change anything?"

"Think my Mum changes the knickers at least once a day." He laughed, handing me a glass, I sniffed it. Pumpkin juice.

I laughed with him, "I mean about their house, this room is the same as last year." I told him leaning toward him.

"A lot has changed in a year," He told me leaning against the bar looking at me.

"You mean you don't want to kiss me like you did last year?" I teased.

"Last year?" he let a low chuckle escape his lips. "I couldn't stand you this time last year, kissing you was the last thing on my mind."

"Then why tease me about it." I said hitting him playfully in the arm.

"Because it got you worked up."

"I did not. It is not that easy to get me worked up." He gave me a look, not the 'you are so cute look' but the 'you really didn't just say that look.' I put my arm under my sling and pouted.

"Example A" He moved his hand up and down me. "You are getting worked up about me telling you get worked up." Malfoy put his hand on mine.

"I guess you're right." I sighed putting my head down.

He lifted up my chin, "If I kiss you right now, is your brother going to bust through the door again?"

"If you don't I might run and find him." I smirked as he leaned down and he kissed me gently. It was only a moment, it was only a slit second, but it was perfect. It was the best moment since the last time I had felt his hand on mine. He pulled away too soon for me but kept my hand. "School isn't the same without you." I told him moving our hands back and forth.

"What the Slytherins aren't giving you trouble?" He pulled me off the counter and into his arms. "I thought it would be a good year for you: you made Captain, you did well on your test."

"No you," I said pathetically. "It just isn't the same without you there to fight with or to tell me I'm being stupid." I pulled away from him just as the door opened and Teddy appeared. I felt Malfoy's hand tighten on mine before releasing it.

"Hello," Malfoy said. Teddy just stood there, his eyes said enough. At least it was him and not Al or James. Not that this was any better.

"Let's go Lily"

I didn't move, I picked up Malfoys hand, "You're not my dad."

"No, but I can go get him if you would like," Teddy said stepping into the room towards us. I let of Malfoy's hand and stopped him before Teddy could get any closer to Malfoy.

I walked him to the door and looked back to Malfoy. "I'll see you soon?" I hope the way I said it didn't sound pathetic, but somehow I felt it did. He nodded and waved good-bye before leaning against the bar.

* * *

I did not talk to Teddy for the rest of the night. I stole a few glances at Malfoy who went back to being the perfect hosts' son. I said goodbye to my parents and went home with Teddy and Victoire and slammed the door shut to my room. I sort of feel bad about it since Victoire thought I was some perfect daughter or something. Maybe it is because I'm the second youngest cousin? It didn't matter to me; all I know is that I was never talking to Teddy again.

I sat on my bed with my sweat pants and shirt on, my arm still snug in its sling, the request opened and sitting on my desk. I lay down on my bed as I heard a loud cracking sound next to my bed. "What are you doing here?"


	16. Never will I tell

**So, I am sorta sad about the lack of response for the last chapter. I hope to see lots of comments on this one, since everyone should be happy with its content! To all of you who have started following the story, thank you! **

**I should also say I am sorry for my lack of updating so quickly. I have loads of other things going on and sadly, Lily took a back burner for the past few weeks. **

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked jumping up from my bed and looking down the hall to see if Teddy heard him come in.

"You left before I could say goodbye," Malfoy told me flicking his wand out, I'm guessing putting a spell on my room.

I gave him a strange look. "I did say goodbye, to you and your parents before I left with Teddy. You know, my brother who caught us like this at my other brother's wedding."

"I have no clue what you are thinking," Malfoy started.

I shook my head and sat back on my bed, grabbing his hand as he sat down next to me. "I'm thinking about what this is." I told him looking down at my wooden floor. "I mean, I've hated you my whole life, now, things have changed and I don't exactly think anyone in our families really would listen or approve if—" I took a deep breath, I didn't know what to say, I'm not his girlfriend, I don't even know what this is, and yet, here we are, sitting on my bed again.

"I don't really care what they think; I only care about what you think. What do you think?" I looked up into his grey eyes, I didn't know what I was searching for, I didn't know what to say, so I leaned up and kissed him gently, feeling the sensation of being so close to him.

I feel him pull away from me, I laid down on my bed; pulling him to my side he put his arms around me, holding me tight. "I don't care either."

I woke up with the sun falling into my room, and arms tight around me. I turned around to see Malfoy still asleep. I let a smile fall onto my face, as I got out of my bed and snuck downstairs. I was happy to know I was the first one up. I pulled out a piece of parchment and left Teddy a note before going up to my room to see Malfoy standing at my window, his hair in a mess, his robes wrinkled. I know I am young, and I know that I still have a lot to learn, but I could get used to this. "Hey, I left a note for Teddy saying I left early and that I would be home later." I walked more into my room, to my window with him watching the sun rise as he kissed my head, wrapping his arm around me.

"Have you ever been to muggle London?" He asked me as I put my head on his chest.

"What? Don't want to take me out to the Wizarding world?" I teased with a small yawn.

"No, I would rather people not see us together, so they can tell our parents." He told me.

I leaned against the window, facing him. "Do we really have to have that painful annoy talk where neither one of us wants to say how we really feel or what we want?" He leaned down and kissed me, did I say how I love this feeling? I kissed him back. It wasn't hurried, it wasn't rushed, and it was just perfect. "That still doesn't answer my question, I whispered. He let out a small laugh and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling him pull me closer.

"I just want to be with you." I heard him say gently. "Change, I will be back in a few minutes." I nodded and grabbed my wand from my night stand putting a charm on the room before he apperated out. I rushed to my closet and searched for the most muggle looking clothes I had.

That wasn't that much.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and Gryffindor color sweater and a jacket. I kept on my necklace Malfoy had given me, rushed into my bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth before pulling on my shoes and waiting for about three seconds for him to come back. I grabbed for his hand and we were off.

We were trying our hardest not to fall on the ice, all the other muggles on the river had to be laughing at us as we held hands and kept pulling one another down. This time it was me pulling him down. I mean, I still had my arm in a sling! At least we were laughing. We had been like this all day. Enjoying one another's company, talking about our lives and childhoods; I never knew Malfoy had such a vibrant childhood. His parents took him all over the world when he was on summer vacations, they had a close relationship with his Mum's side of the family, he had been to muggle London a few times, but still couldn't get the hang of being here.

I stood up and fell again as I laughed. I had just started to tell him about my letter and how my parents would never let me go. He let out another laugh and stood up on his skates, helping me up. "I think you should just be honest, tell them you were asked to try out. It isn't like you are signing to a team."

"Yes, but even my Mum didn't like the idea of me playing, and she knew I wanted to play with the Harpies."

"Wanted?" He asked skating a little ahead of me on the river, "Do you not anymore?"

I shrugged and skated towards him, "Yes, I mean, playing with England, after he said something, I dunno, it is a better team. My parents still won't like it."

"It is your life Potter, you are of age and they have to let you go sometime." Malfoy said grabbing my hand again as we moved with the crowd.

"Mum and Dad threw a fit when Al said he was going to work at the shop."

"So you think they will do the same when you play the game you love?"

"Your parents were supportive when you became an unspeakable?" I asked giving him a look.

"Well, not exactly."

"See!" I said almost falling again. "Let me guess, they hate the risk."

"Yes, but they also know I am an adult and had to make my own choice." Malfoy told me pulling us off the ice into a line for a hot drink. "Maybe they just don't want you on the front page like your Dad had to go through, then your Mum, then them together. Completely different I know, but their every move was watched when your Mum started to play."

"Have you been stalking my parents?" I teased putting my arm around his waist.

"I had to know my enemy," he pointed out. "People also talk."

"I guess they will have to know eventually." I sighed, "When do we tell them about," I didn't know what to say the ground rules for whatever this was were never set. I moved my hands between the two of us, trying to get him to pick up the hint.

"Depends on when I want to die." Malfoy laughed, "I could walk up to your Dad before going down to my department and just say: 'Hello, Mr. Potter, James, your daughter and I have been snogging, just thought you should know.'"

"That won't get you killed," I pointed out, "Hexed, but not killed."

"Your right, I should just throw in the word girlfriend, which would do the trick." Malfoy laughed pulling out some money and handing me a drink. I didn't know what to say, was he joking when he called me his girlfriend. I am over thinking again.

"That would mean I had to be your girlfriend," I told him holding the drink for warmth.

"Are you not?" He asked.

See, this is what I mean by no one really wanted to say how they feel thing. "I dunno, are you my boyfriend?"

"I'd like to me."

"Then ask," I told him hitting him playfully.

"Ask to be your boyfriend or tell you to stop the crazy overthinking that you are doing?"

I blushed, he knew me well. "So we don't tell anyone then?"

He nodded. I'm fine with that.

After a nice long goodbye kiss with my boyfriend, I returned home with a smile on my face and through the floo network to catch however was home off guard of who I was with. Quinn was in the kitchen cooking. There went any appetite I had.

I fixed my arm in its sling as I walked into the kitchen. "Something smells great," I told Quinn who turned around with a spoon in her hand.

"Thanks, your cousin is teaching me, they went to the healer to check on the baby, should be back any moment now." I nodded my head, still smiling. She looked at me and smiled back. "Who is he?"

"What?" I asked feeling my face turn hot. I went to get a glass and filled it with water.

"The boy, no one smiles like that unless it has to deal with someone else. Who is it!"

"I don't know what you are—"

"Please, I know that look better than anyone, I can just go get James and we can talk about it." Quinn said opening her mouth to call for him. I sat the glass down and covered her mouth.

"Please, James can't know. No one can. I would like to have my relationship before my brothers mess it up for me."

"Who is it?" Quinn demanded again. I looked away and shook my head, "Hey James," I heard he call out.

I turned around and glared at her. "Why would I tell you if you are just going to rat me out?" I demanded.

"I won't I promise," Quinn told me as I heard the floo network open up and Teddy and Victorie coming into the house.

Needless to say the night was, well strange. My parents owled and said they wouldn't be home tonight, and that they would be back tomorrow for breakfast. Al had come over for supper and Quinn kept giving me strange looks. I spent the night with my brothers and sisters, before calling it a night and went to my room. I pulled off my jeans and went into my bathroom, when I heard a laugh from my bedroom after a crack. I threw on some shorts and went out. "Nice knickers," Malfoy said sitting on my bed again.

I took off my necklace he gave me with my wand and put on my night stand. "All of my brothers are here tonight. Still want to comment on my knickers?" I asked giving him a light kiss.

"I guess not, I just wanted to see if you would like to have another date on Friday."

"The day before I go back to school?"

"Yes, I have work until then." He told me putting my arm back into place in its sling. "Sorry, Healer's son."

"I guess I can get away. I mean, after my parents blow up at me and I do the same to them, it might be nice to get my frustration out." I put my head on his shoulders as my door opened. I rushed to it to shut it. Malfoy rushed to the bathroom to hide.

"Lily, we have to finish our conversation from before." I heard Quinn's voice.

Malfoy poked his head out and mouthed her name. I nodded. "Really, Quinn, I'd rather not talk about it."

"It can't be that bad." I opened the door before someone else heard her talking and tried to look like I didn't have a boy in my room. "Really Lily, I'm sure your family will love anyone who comes into it."

"I doubt that." I said looking to my bathroom.

"Your parents are so understanding and they love you, I think that no matter whom," I started to zone her out and went to the bathroom and opened the door, exposing Malfoy to her. She stopped mid-sentence and stared.

"You were saying?"

"Lily!" She hushed screamed at me. "You cannot have a boy in here. Scorp! Honestly."

"Chill, Quinn," I said rolling my eyes, "He was just here to plan when we are going to see one another again, not whatever you are thinking."

She nodded slowly, looking between the two of us. "Have fun explain this to your families. I will pretend like I know nothing?"

"Sounds great," I said ushering her out the door. I closed her out and put my back to the door. "Were screwed."


	17. Growing up

** Well, there it is again, another chapter. Thank you so much for those of you who are commenting. Sorry, again it has taken this long to update! This chapter doesn't doesn't have a lot of your favorite couple, but it is leading up to the next very dramatic chapter!** **Read and Review!**

* * *

I had been bouncing off the walls for the past few days waiting. Everyone thought it was because I was going back to school, and that I finally had my arm back; but I knew the real reason. I was so happy when my Dad and Mum got home. Teddy and I still needed to fight everything out, but he has other things on his mind. Like his child.

I still hadn't figured out a good time to talk to my parents, and now that things were quiet except for dinner time, I knew I was avoiding the subject. Thus how I found myself walking down the stairs and to my parents who were sitting on the couch; my Dad's arm around my Mum as she wrote and he read the paper. I held the letter in my hand, looking down at it. "Urm. Mum, Dad. I need to talk to you about something."

They both set their belongings down and look at me. I sat the letter down and took a seat in the chair next to the couch. "I know that we haven't talked about my future lately, and I know that you don't want me to get my hopes up, but I want to try out."

"We know," My Mum said grabbing my hand. "We talked with people at the Malfoy party as well."

My Dad leaned back then, looked from my Mum then to me, a smile on his face. Maybe it was because we were so much alike, "We know you are seventeen, but you still have a year of school left."

"But if I try out, the preseason is all I will miss, and if I make a team I will already be playing so they should count that and the Cup, if the team I might get on gets that far, it ends before the school year. "

"Lily." My Dad says with a small laugh, "We think you should try out."

I feel my cheeks turn up and I just over the coffee table and hug them both. I think I don't give my parents enough credit, but I'm not telling them about my boyfriend. "Thank you so much!" I almost squeal. Ok. I did squeal. I jumped up from them. "I have to tell Ma-my friends!"

"You are still going over to Shaina's for a while, aren't you?" My Mum asked.

I nodded and looked at the time. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and went up to the fire place and called out to my friend's house. I can't wait for when I get back to school and take my Apperation test. I burst out of my house and into hers, where she is waiting by the door. "You owe me." She half teased.

It was nice having another friend around that was a girl that could keep a secret, and would share a room with me at school. Ever since she and Hugo started dating, my life seemed better. I hugged her and bounced up and down. She joined me, her dark brown hair bouncing like mine. "I got permission to try out for Quidditch teams in three weeks!" I told her, and as I did we heard a crack around her house.

I hugged her and told her thank you again, and that I would see her tomorrow as Malfoy knocked on the door. I opened it and almost jumped into his un-expecting arms. He took a small step back and almost fell. I said goodbye again and we Apperated to a busy corner. I looked around and was amazed. "Where are we?" I asked as he looked around a corner.

"A small muggle town outside of London; I figured, since you like to be outside, we could walk in the snow before supper. I felt his hand in mine as people watched us look strange from the corner. Leaning up quickly I kissed him before we started to walk.

He put his arm around me as we walked around the small village, the muggles must have thought we were nuts, but I was happy to be outside, with Malfoy's arm around me again. Everything felt so… perfect.

* * *

After thirty minutes or so of walking around and the numbness in our fingers we found our way into the hole-in-the-wall restaurant. It was perfect and I was having soup. I was also holding Malfoy's hand, and he was looking at me like I have never seen someone look at me before.

The way I always wanted Lorcan to look at me.

I liked this much better.

"So what are we going to do when I leave?" I asked, as the waitress brought our food.

"Well, there are these things called owls. I have one, you have one, and I even know of a place they let the students go to on the weekends." Malfoy said forking the food on his plate.

"You have been working too hard," I told him, I knew it might not be my place to say it to him, and that it is a Friday, but he had been working six days a week before I met up with him.

"What does that have to do with me going to see you?" He asked coldly.

"You have black rings under your eyes," I told him picking up my spoon and shoving soup in my face before I say anything stupid.

"And when you are playing a game every other weekend and training like a bad women this summer, you will be able to Apperate and we can see one another then." He said still ignoring me.

I get that he can't talk about his work. I can see he is on edge. I am the one who caused it while he was in school. "I understand you can't tell me—"

"Then don't ask Potter," he said dropping my hand. I know I am picking a fight. I am very good at that and getting under Malfoy's skin, but something was up. He was quiet.

"I just want you to know you can confide in me." I whispered. He looked up catching my eye, a small smile on his face.

"I know I can."

"I don't promise to write every day," I teased, changing the subject back. "I mean, now that you are gone, I have to find someone else to hate me at school."

"Replacing me already huh?" He laughed. I laughed too.

* * *

The school year ended faster than it came on, if you ask me. I guess it did because I was out a week earlier to practice for my first professional game. That's right! I made the England National Team! I was starting in my first game in two minutes. I think my life has been all about this game…and I am fine with that; but from winning the Cup at school and now changing to a professional team, I am slowly freaking out.

I was holding my broom as my teammates and I circled together. I was the youngest person in Europe to play this year.

But no pressure.

I shook my head to get out my nerves, because I know the second I sit on my broom, I will be in my zone, just in a massive stadium. I had only been here for two weeks and hadn't had much time to meet anyone since I was Apperating in and out of school. I listened as my new Captain gave us a pep talk; I looked up into the stands. It was hard to make out people's faces; it could hear the people screaming. "Ireland is our toughest game, and our biggest rivals, so let's go out there and show them that this is our pitch!"

We all let out the cheer people know is ours and mount our brooms. I feel the warm breeze on my face, the crowd cheering. This is the moment I have dreamed about all my life. I fly around with Brethern and Austin, the other two Chasers. We fly around close enough for me to catch a glimpse of my parent's and brother's faces, both wearing my number 6 and the red and white colors on my back. I took my position on the field, the chaser on the left, and looked around, feeling my heart pounding when I saw Malfoy sitting in a box high up in the Pitch, a few rows away from my parents. Maybe work friends? All I know is he is here. And this is Perfect.

* * *

I knew games would last longer when I got to this level of playing, but five hours on my broom, my butt was numb! The good news was that I had been scoring and we were leading by thirty points. I had the ball in my hands and went down then shot back up and tossed the ball to my team mate as the game was called. I looked around as Plumpton held the snitch out in front of him. We all fly down and surround him as the crowd cheered for us. We all take our victory lap and head back into our changing rooms.

I showered and changed, taking my time talking with the other two girls on the team with me. It was strange that this was going to be my life… but I can get used to it. I finally walked out of the changing room and my Dad greeted me with a hug. "You were amazing Lilybug." He told me as I laughed. "Come on, there are some people that want to meet you." I followed my dad into a small crowd of people I'm sure were in the same box as my parents.

They made me meet their work friends, I even met Malfoy's boss. It was strange being pulled around, even if my brothers were around. I spotted my boyfriend, who I haven't seen in almost a month, he slowly walked into the pitch, winking at me before turning away out of my sight. "Dad," I smiled breaking into his conversation. "I forgot something, I'll be right back." I told him darting to the Pitch to have Malfoy grab my waist and pull me into the dark.

I leaned and kissed him, feeling his hands in my hair. I stepped closer to him putting my hands around his neck. I missed the feeling of his touch as he moved his hands to my waist. I heard someone clear their throat as I looked to Teddy.

Grand.

"Dad is looking for you," He told me. I pulled my hands away from Malfoy's neck. "I suggest you stop snogging in public, or someone besides me is going to know you are doing it." He turned away from us.

"I should go are we still meeting Tuesday?" I asked feeling his hands on my waist.

No, I have work," He told me shaking his head. "Wednesday morning?"

"I have practice in the mornings."

"Well, it was nice to just snog you," he teased.

"Wednesday evening?" I asked kissing him again. I could feel myself melting into him again.

"I have plans, but I will try to get out of them," He told me as I pulled away, kissed him again walking around the corner as Teddy waited.

I didn't say anything; I just took a deep breath and shook my head. "I'm not going to break up with him, even if you don't approve of him. " I said walking away.

"I'm over it," he shrugged. "Your life, just don't keep your parents in the dark forever."

I nodded and hugged him. It was good to have him on my side, or rather, approve of my boyfriend. "I promise if you got to know him, you would like him."

"I bet you're right," Teddy said walking back to the group of people together as my parents smiled. "But they won't."

Never will I admit it to myself, but he is right.


	18. Malfoy Men

**Well, I am so sorry to keep you all hanging, it has been a long time since I have updated, and it has been a long few weeks. Things should be less crazy in my life in about three weeks. Sorry again, because this is a shorter chapter, and slightly upsetting, but all good things come to those who wait... and get revenge. ****_Italic = flashback_**** enjoy! Also, Read and Review! **

* * *

I took my seat across from the women known as Romona Spendper. She has a large noise and I have a feeling she knew nothing of my sport; she was looking at me like I was crazy when I showed up in my uniform to take pictures. I should have been the one looking strange at her. She had grey brown hair and a very pointed nose. She held her pen the way my Mum would have yelled at me when I was six. I took my seat across from her staring at the old tea cup that was to glow in an hour to take me back home, so I could do my last minute packing before I got on the train for my last year of school.

School started three days, and I had mixed feelings of how everything would happen. The lady smiled at me and caught my eye. I tried not to cringe. "So, Miss. Potter," she started.

"Lily, please," I told her looking at my boots then back up to her.

"Alright then, just relax," She told me. I nodded, "So, it is strange being back at school?"

"Yes," I told her with a small laugh, "I was great riding the train and being back in the Gryffindor Common Room, being back in classes and hanging around my friends."

"Are you still playing for your school team? Will you be Captain again?"

"Yes," I shook my head, "There are no rules against it if you play a different position, so I'm playing Seeker this year."

"You will be coming back to play for England's National Team?"

"Yes, I signed a contract for three more years," I told her putting my feet together. This was going well, easier than I thought.

"So, let's talk about you," I tilted my head, haven't we been talking about me?

"I thought we were."

"What is your favorite color?"

What does that have to do with Quidditch?" I asked hastily.

"Our readers want to know," she said in a scoffed tone.

"Urm, green."

"All of our male readers want to know, are you on the market?"

I froze how to answer that question when I wasn't even sure myself. "What is personal, don't you think?"

"The world wants to know. You are the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, the Rookie of the year and one of the youngest players out there this year; who doesn't want to know?"

I looked down at the floor, to my boots with mud on them.

_I had just finished a practice, feeling drained, it was the day before Malfoy's birthday. _

_I Apperated outside of his loft knocked on the red door. It wasn't the first time I had been here, I had helped him arrange the furniture, and I had started to teach him how to cook last week. I blew my bangs out of my face and the door opened._

_Malfoy stood there with his eyes wide as I stepped inside; he closed the door then opened it. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper._

_I looked at him confused. What did he mean, what was I doing there. "We had plans for tonight. Your Birthday is tomorrow, remember?" I said with a small laugh kissing his cheek as a voice came from behind me._

_"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten." I turned around to see the older slightly grey haired Malfoy standing in front of us. My heart sank. He looked between me and my Malfoy. I took a step away from him and put my present I had brought behind my back._

_"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," I said looking down at the floor then to my Malfoy. He was staring at his father. I have never seen such a stare down. Even with my Uncle Ron around. I felt my chest moving up and down as the silence surrounded us._

_"What were you thinking?" The question came from Mr. Malfoy's mouth; I bit my lip and attempted to keep my mouth shut. "After all of the talks we have had."_

_"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Scorpius said not moving his eyes from his father. "You don't seem to have a problem with the Potters around Christmas, or when you have small conversations at the Ministry."_

_"That is small talk and that is different. We are aquantince of them, we are not friends with them and you know what type of girls you should be dating, a Potter is not one of them."_

_"Who said we were dating?" Scorp snapped back._

_That stung, I mean, I know we have been dating for almost seven months!_

_"I knew there was something you hadn't been telling me, but to go behind your mothers and my back!" Draco almost screamed. "Is this why you broke things off with Mille? Your mother had already started planning—"_

_"I never gave anyone hopes that something would happen between Millie and myself! You are the one who told me to make my own choices!"_

_"Not choices to date Potters and Weasleys!" Older Malfoy snapped banging his fist on the bar counter making my Malfoy flinch. "We told you what type of women who would do well in this family, we told you who to stay away from. You hated her! You would write letters telling us how she would get you into trouble, and come home complaining about her coming to our home for Christmas, and now you are snogging her!"_

_"You saved her!"_

_Great. We are back to the whole I almost poisoned myself. Will no one will forget that._

_"I was doing my job! You do not lie to me; you do not lie to your mother. You know how much this will hurt her!"_

_"I will tell mother I am sorry!"_

_"Sorry will not cut it this time! How long? How long have you been lying to me every week? Or lying to your mother at the dinner table!"_

_Neither one of us said anything; I didn't notice I have stepped back to the door. My Malfoy let out a small sigh, "Seven months."_

_"Seven months! How you be so careless, even with the Malfoy name!"_

_"Father."_

_"Who do you think Harry Potter will respond to you dating his only daughter!? Do you think he will be happy? That the Weasley family would welcome you with open arms!? Did you think that your mother or your grandparents would be happy with this!?"_

_"We haven't told anyone!"_

_"I didn't notice! How could you be so stupid and careless?"_

_"I'm not being careless," Scorp snapped back. "Potter and I have been—"_

_"Well, you got one thing right in your statement! Stop this, put an end to it before it goes too far." Both Malfoys were red with anger, I didn't even know they could change that color._

_My Malfoy let out a low laugh, "Stop it before what goes too far father? Physically? You taught me better than that I would never dare demoralize Lily like that."_

_I finally felt Mr. Malfoy's eyes on me and a blush onto my face. At least now everyone in the room was clear on my virginity. _

_"Or emotionally? Because it it's too late to come back from that."_

_I bit down on my lip as both Malfoys stared at one another again, both with chest moving up and down. I didn't know what to say, mostly because I didn't know what Malfoy meant by what he said. Did that mean he loved me? Did I love him?_

_"I think we have talked enough in front of Miss. Potter," Draco said his eyes moving to me. I nodded slowly and walked out the door closing it behind me._

That was almost a month ago.

I looked back up to the woman who was interviewing me. I shook my head, "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Well, that will be exciting news to print." I nodded my head. I don't know what she was talking about. I'm still crushed.

* * *

Ever since I got home from my last game, I had spent as much time in my room as I could. I never really noticed how much I missed my bed when I was gone. Or family dinners, and now I was here, on my way away from my family again, all I can think of is how I did this to myself.

How I had been lying to my parents. How I put everything I ever wanted before them.

Here I was, leaving them again.

I gave my Mum and Dad one last hug before I stepped on the train, then looked back to them, I knew what they were thinking, we were all finally grown up. I jumped off again, as if my Dad expected and caught me in his arms one last time. "You will always be my Lilybug. I will see you at Christmas." He told me kissing my forehead as my Mum patted me on the back.

"I love you," I told him as the train's horn blew. I hopped back on and waved goodbye one last time before walking into my compartment with Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo and Shania. We all hugged and Locan already had our junk food ready. I took my normal seat on the ground looked at my cousin and Shania who were close together, after not seeing one another everyday over the break.

I loved them both, but I wanted to gag.

Was this what it was going to be like now? I closed my eyes, feeling the train moving under me. I couldn't handle it. I stood up and walked out running down the train to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. "Lily," Shania's voice came from the other side of the door. "Open up and talk to me, please."

"I'm fine, give me a minute," I lied.

"The article came out yesterday, and your lack of favor asking stopped a while ago. I know you broke up."

Why did I have to have such smart friends? I opened the door to see her standing there and I fell into her arms. I was not going to cry. I had held myself together this long. At least I never had to see him again, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Come on, this isn't the strong Lily I know."

I nodded and pulled away from her. She was right, I wasn't going to let Malfoy affect my life, and my last year at Hogwarts. I followed her back to the compartment and saw all three of the boys staring at me. "What?" I asked grabbing a flavored bean from Lorcan who smiled at me. "No one wants to tell me who their summer was?"

They all smiled and Hugo talked about his time working with our Uncle Charlie. I nodded, attempting to listen. Shania was right, I am strong. I will overcome this. I feel like I finally have perspective, Mr. Malfoy was right.

Never will I love a Malfoy, ever again.


	19. Restart

I felt Lorcan put his arm around me as I pulled my sweater down that was riding up. We were on our first trip to Hogsmeade for the year. Hugo and Shania were already down in the village and Lysander was talking up a sixth year Hufflepuff. We had just found our way into the Three Broomsticks and Lorcan went to get us some drinks when Zabini walked over and sat in his chair. I blinked a few times looking at him, as he smiled. That was one thing I wasn't going to miss when I leave, stupid Slytherins. "Can I help you find a different table?" I asked, or rather demanded.

He flashed his smile at me and leaned on the table. "Quidditch was good to you this summer Potter," He smiled picking up a lock of my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"You have two seconds to tell me why you are here before I blast you back to the dungeons."

"I'm only a messenger Potter, although," he smirked. I knew that smirk, or rather who he learned it from. That didn't help his case any.

"What message," I demanded rolling my eyes.

"It is more than a message, more like you need to follow me."

I let out a laugh, "In your dreams."

"I'm not playing games, follow." He stood up, pushing the chair in Lorcan's way.

"I'll be right back; I need to slaughter a snake real fast." I followed him out of the shop and down an ally; I pulled out my wand and turned the corner and lost Zabini, but saw someone else.

I shook my head and turned back around. "Lily, wait," I felt Malfoy's hand on my arm. I yanked it loose.

"No, it's still Potter to you Malfoy," I snarled at him. He looked away from me then back up with his stormy grey eyes. "What do you want?"

"To see you," he told me, his gaze still pulling that part of my soul that he has a way to capture.

"You could have seen me in the month after your birthday, or at one of my games, before or after practices. Or I don't know, after your Dad left your apartment!"

"What do you think we did when you left? Made a pot of tea and talked about how happy he was to find out about us? That I could just come over to your parents' house, oh, wait, they don't know about us either."

"Didn't," I snapped back. "They didn't know about us and they don't have to ever know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't write, you didn't even talk, and you think we are still in a relationship!" I snapped I didn't know this moment would ever come, but here it is and I am not holding back.

"It wasn't exactly like you opened up the line of communication Potter."

"You weren't the one who had to wait!"

"And you aren't the one who had to explain to your parents why you had been hiding a relationship with someone whose parents they hated when they were at school!" I could feel my chest falling up and down. "You didn't have to read in a newspaper article that the person you care for tell the whole world they were single."

"What was I supposed to say?" I cried out. "We hadn't spoken in weeks and she was pressuring me for an answer."

"Then you should have told her!"

"Told her what? What should I have said Malfoy? That I was seeing someone and he blew me off!"

"I didn't blow you off! I wrote at least ten letters to you before you told the world we weren't together."

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded. "I didn't get any letters, or a note, or anything!"

"I wrote you ten letters until the article came out!" He let out a frustrated sigh and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't get any letters!" I snapped back.

"What do you mean you never got any of my letters," He huffed.

"Well, then we have nothing to worry about, have a nice life," I told him turning around to walk down the alley. I am trying to keep my cool. I really am. I want to go back up to the Castle and sit in the Common Room and be alone.

I felt Malfoy come in front of me, stopping me on my way to the Castle. "In my letters," he started catching his breath. "I said—I don't want to lose you." I felt his fingers on my cheek. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Then why wait this long?" I said looking away from him. I am a Gryffindor, I do not show weakness. "Why wait to see me?"

"When could I?" He pleaded. "I want to move on, I want to move forward. I don't want to hide this anymore." He had my hands in his now, shaking our hands together in the cool breeze. "I love you and I'm not letting you walk away from me, or let anyone tell me that I can't be with you."

He loved me. Did I hear that right? Did Malfoy just tell me he loved me because he loved me? Or to end our fight? I looked away from him and felt his long fingers back on my chin. "You love me?" I managed to get out a small squeak.

"I think I always have. I love you and I'm not just saying it because everything got messed up. I am saying it because I want to spend every day, someday waking up to see you next to me. There is no one else I would rather spend my time with, and I'm not letting a stupid last name stand in the way of that."

"I think your Dad already said that was impossible." I said shaking his amazing words out of my head.

"I don't care, my Father will come around, and so will everyone else. Lily please, stop arguing with me, because I know you feel the same."

"How would you know that?" I mustered up the courage to say.

He let out a small laugh, "Because I know you. Because I know you and your wall that you put up. I love you."

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, and it was like when we hated one another, when I would rather have a toad with warts this close to me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest when he is this close to me. I feel that feeling in the pit of my stomach that I used to have when I played Quidditch; when it was the most important thing in the world to me.

I looked up to see his cheeks rosy from the cold, the tenderness back into his grey eyes. "I love you too," I told him. "But that doesn't change things. It doesn't change everyone else."

"Potter, I don't care if I have to fight off the whole Auror department, the whole Weasley clan, and your three brothers, nothing like that will ever keep me away from you again."

I opened my mouth to protest again, but I felt his lips on mine. The intoxicating feeling of having him close to me consumed me. Just like our first kiss, the electric pulse that made my whole body come to life at his touch. I pulled him closer using the loops on his loose jeans. I felt his cold fingers on the back of my neck, holding me in the moment.

I felt my feet moving backwards as Malfoy pushed me against the wall, his hands pulling my legs around his strong body holding me against it and himself. The cold stone felt nice on my now hot skin. I had my legs wrapped around him, kissing him like…well, like I hadn't kissed him in months. I felt his lips on my neck as I pulled off his jacket as he brought his lips back to mine. I could feel our chest moving against one another, as if nothing had ever happened.

"I love you," I heard him say as I bit down on his bottom lip; that made him push me harder onto the wall, his knees bend.

I put my feet back on the ground pulling away from him, our foreheads touching; my eyes closed remembering what it felt like to be near him, to feel his breathing next to mine perfectly in sync. "Christmas," I whispered. "We tell everyone before Christmas."

"What a great present for them," He teased.

"Or for me," I said kissing him quickly again. "I should go meet everyone; they will think I left Zabini."

"You should or," he told me, looking into my eyes, his voice light, "come with me."

"They will know if I leave," I said lacing our fingers together as he leaned down and kissed me again.

"We won't leave the village, where is your sense of adventure?" I could hear the teasing in his voice as I pushed against him away from the wall, kissing him.

"Let me go tell everyone I'm leaving then," I said in between kisses. Finally, I pulled away and taking his hand lead him out of the alley stopping randomly to kiss one another.

I reached the side of The Three Broomsticks to see Shania, Hugo, and Lorcan sitting down at the table all talking. I let go of Malfoy's hand and walked in and ordered two Butterbeers to go before I went to the table. Shania gave me a funny look. Maybe it was because my ponytail was not as tight on my head as it was when I left this morning. "Hey," I said with a little too much excitement in my voice.

"Hey yourself," Hugo said holding onto Shania's hand while they all stared at me with different expressions.

"Where have you been for the last ten minutes? You left with Zabini," Lorcan informed me. I bit my swollen lip.

"I-urm, well, I have to go, something came up and—"

"We are your best mates, stop lying," Hugo said bitterly.

I closed my eyes, I should tell them the truth, and it would be a small baby step. Shania already knows, "Malfoy's here."

They all stared.

"We have been-well, we were dating, and then his Dad caught us and now we're back together. I am going to go see him, see you later!" I told them spinning on my heel, taking my Butterbeers out the door and around the corner running into Malfoy.

He gave me a strange look as I drank half of my drink. "Lily?" I heard Hugo's voice as he looked between Malfoy and me in slight disbelief.

I looked over to them. Shania was smiling brightly, Hugo looked confused and Lorcan looked like I had smashed his new baby owl with my Quidditch boots. "Hello," Malfoy said as Hugo blinked a few times.

"Lil," Hugo started rubbing his eyes. "I thought I saw, but I thought I was seeing things."

"When?" Shania and I ask at the same time.

"James' wedding," Hugo said taking a step forward poking Malfoy in the arm, then pulling his finger back. "In your room, I thought I saw you with someone, bloody hell, Uncle Harry is going to lose it. Who else knows?"

I looked to Malfoy who sighed, "My parents, now you lot."

"Quinn and Teddy know."

"Teddy!" Hugo said shaking his head. "Like our cousin who is your brother Teddy?"

"Yes, look, we are going, I'll be back later, and if I'm not back in time for curfew cover for me?" I pleaded looking at Lorcan. A.K.A Head Boy.

He let out a sigh and nodded, "Don't push it."

I went over and gave him a hug, feeling his body stiffen. I pulled away and left my friends whispering as we headed away from the village and to the open fields. The leaves were changing their colors and we were surrounded by the wonderful shades of yellow, red, and green. We had our hands laced together as we made our way.

"When should we tell my parents?" I asked as we walked under a tree and sat under it. I put my head on his chest feeling his steady heartbeat.

"Before they have to speak to mine I bet." He told me wrapping his arms around me, kissing my head. "I don't know how many more times I can dodge your Father and James at work."

"Then the party at your parents' house?" I sighed, closing my eyes as he kissed my head. "We are going to need a plan."

"Alright I can just barge in on your family dinner and pull you out of your chair and kiss you senseless." I could feel the smirk on his face before I looked up to see it. I kissed him gently before shaking my head.

"I want you alive not dead."

"Then what is your idea?"

"Simple, appeal to their senses," I told him as he gave me a look. I nuzzled my head back on his chest. "Let's not worry about it now."


	20. Limits

**Wow, I am terribly sorry it took so long to get this up. I had to rewrite it a few times and I'm still not happy of how it turned out. I want to thank everyone one of you who has been following this story and encouraging me to keep going. This will start to change in Lily's relationship, they aren't done fighting for their relationship yet. Read and Review! **

* * *

I felt my shoulders were heavier as my Mum and I apperated into the Ministry of Magic. I had just gotten off the train yesterday and couldn't bring up the courage to tell my parents about Malfoy and me yet. I followed my Mum before stopping and telling her I had to use the bathroom and that I would meet her and Dad in a moment.

Taking a left I went down the stairs as fast as I could until I found the level I was looking for. After looking around the halls, I finally saw a bright blonde head of hair. I smiled and started to run. Malfoy didn't turn around to look at me as I ran, but he must have heard me. When I finally got close enough, he turned and caught me and picked me up. I hadn't seen him in over a month and letters weren't as good as this feeling. This feeling of his firm arms around me or the smell of his spicy shampoo. Or the feeling of his lips on mine.

I held onto this moment; the touch of our lips before he pulled away from me. "I just need to put this file away and I am ready to go. How are your parents feeling about it?"

This was the moment I knew I couldn't avoid. The truth. "I haven't told them let."

I heard him let out a heavy sigh and bent his head to look me in the eye. "We had a plan."

"I know we had a plan, but when I got home last night Teddy and Victoire brought my baby cousin over, I haven't seen her since she was born. Then, James and Quinn came and I chickened out. Make all the "I'm a lousy Gryffindor" jokes you want but I promise I will tell them today at lunch."

"That's fine."

"And when I tell them you can," I stopped, he already answered. "Oh, well, tomorrow, dinner?" I asked grabbing his hand lacing our fingers together.

"I'll wait for your owl." He smiled kissing my forehead gently before wrapping me in his arms, "the sooner, the better."

"Better?" I asked with a small laugh, "You think telling my parents is not going to get you on the "Wizard Most Wanted" list."

"I have always wanted to be on that list; maybe pissing off your dad will be the highlight of my life." Malfoy smirked as I pulled away shaking my head.

"I will owl you with news," I said, walking backwards.

As soon as Malfoy was called I turned around and ran up the stairs to the Auror Office. It was the same as it always was. The brightly lit office was almost still. It was a Friday, the Friday before Christmas, and most people wanted to go home or were off on a mission. I took another step into the office smelling the potions that were brewing in the corner office.

I kept walking, waving to people who were saying hello to me before I knocked on my Dad's office door. I saw my mum sitting in the corner with her legs crossed laughing as I opened the door.

Good, they are in a good mood, maybe this will help what I have to say.

"Hi Daddy," I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Lilybug, let me put these papers away and we can head to the lunch." He told me as my Mum stood up.

* * *

We went to my parent's favorite place to eat in Godric's Hallow. It was where we had our birthday suppers and where we got food when my parents were busy working when we were little. I sat across from both my parents playing with the rim of the cup to my pumpkin juice. We had already ordered and my parents were talking about how their day was and how excited they were to go to France for a Christmas together.

I think they planned this vacation since we were little. Now was the time to tell them, I guess. "Mum, Daddy, I need to tell you something." I started. They both looked over to me, holding hands on the table. I let myself smile a little; maybe I could be like that someday. "I wanted to tell you this yesterday when I asked if we could go to lunch."

"Is everything alright, honey?" My mum asked looking worried.

"Well, I need you to listen and not scream at me." I took a deep breath and looked at my parents. "I have been seeing someone."

"Why would that upset us? How long?" My dad asked I could see some of the tension in his shoulders leaving.

"Almost a year," I said quietly.

"A year?" My mum asked, her voice raising a little.

"Who have you been dating that you didn't want us to know about?" My dad asked sitting up in his chair, I could see my mum's hand tightening on my dad's.

"Well, I didn't think you would approve," I told them biting my bottom lip.

"Why would you be dating someone if you knew we wouldn't approve of them?" My dad asked sitting up straighter.

I could hear the anger in my dad's voice, "I love him," I told them, good thing to start with. "I know that Uncle Ron wasn't happy when you and-"

"No, your Uncle Ron was terrified that I would hurt your Mum again because we were leaving." My dad pointed out.

"I know the story Daddy, you have to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you or Mum, I just didn't think you would understand because you don't exactly hate the Malfoys but they aren't exactly at family dinners either and—"

"Malfoy," My Mum cut in, I hadn't meant to say his name yet, but at least it was out now. I don't think I will ever forget what his face looked like. His eyes were wide under his glasses and his mouth was hanging low. My mum held onto his hand tighter, but his other hand was rubbing his eyes now.

"Yes, Scorpius and I have been dating," I told them looking down at the food that appeared on my plate.

"I-we thought you hated him," My mum said. Her voice was different, she sounded hurt.

"I did but things changed, and I knew you wouldn't approve."

"You got that right," My dad said his voice loud, like loud enough for three tables to hear. "What are you thinking Lily? A Malfoy! They were Death Eaters."

"You yourself defended them against that," I snapped back. "I'm telling you so you can get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him," he shouted, standing up, his chair fell back making a loud sound. I'm glad this happened around lunch time, at dinner this place would be even more crowded.

"Daddy!" I tried not to sound hurt, but I could feel my eyes starting to water, my dad had never made me cry before.

"Harry," my mum said pulling on his hand. He and I kept eye contact; his angry green eyes seemed to pour over into me as I stood up and rushed to the door.

I wanted to go home, but my parents would be there and I couldn't go to Malfoy's apartment because he would still be at work so I stood out in the cold. I could feel the cold tears on my cheeks as my Mum came out and put her arms around me. I couldn't ignore the comfort and wrapped myself into her.

"Daddy has never yelled at me like that before," I said between tears.

"I know," she told me, patting my hair down gently.

"I just want you to meet him, for real, not at a party or a function just to get to know him."

"I'll talk with him, why don't you invite him over," my mum said. I pulled away from her embrace; she had a look of worry on her face, but she gave me a reassuring smile. "We will get this sorted."

* * *

I paced back and forth in front of the fire place. My dad finally settled down around nine last night and Malfoy was going to join us for supper. I keep hoping that none of my brothers will come in and spoil the night even more than what I think my dad will do.

I took another step as the fire place came to life, glowing green as Malfoy emerged. I pulled my arms around him before he could even leave the fireplace. "Hi," I told his chest.

"Hello," He said quickly pulling me away from him. I turned around to see my dad standing in the living room. Staring at us.

I thought I had had awkward moments, but this topped them all. My looked from my dad to Malfoy, standing in the middle of them, "Dad," I said taking a breath, "You have met Scorpius Malfoy."

"Scorpius Malfoy, 19 years-old. Son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. You live in a flat by yourself in London. You were Head Boy at Hogwarts, Works in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable, though me being me I know you have been working on a special project with Time Room, working on going forwards."

I looked between my dad and Malfoy again. I didn't even know what he was working on, but I guess being the Head Auror gives you clearance to the most secretive department in the world. "Nice to meet you again, Sir." Malfoy said stepping out of the fire place and next to me.

"It would have been nice to know you were dating my daughter," I could hear the annoyance in my dad's voice.

"It wasn't his idea, dad, I told you it was mine," I sighed. "Can we please just have a nice supper?" I begged looking at my dad. He tensed his shoulders more as I took Malfoy's hand and led him into the kitchen.

My mum was cooking some soup for the evening. I guess after hours of my dad and I fighting last night she started to cook.

"Lily, you can't just walk out of a conversation, we discussed this last night." My dad came into the kitchen as my mum slammed a pot down.

That didn't stop me.

"I'm sorry daddy, did I forget to tell you that it was my idea to not tell you and mum about my relationship because I knew you would act like this!" I about shouted, I felt Malfoy's hand tighten on mine, just like what my mum did to my dad yesterday. "You haven't even had a conversation with Malfoy. Just because you can do a background check on him doesn't mean you know him."

"You're right; it didn't tell me what he had been sneaking around my daughter."

"I think what your father means is that we are more upset that you thought you had to hide this from us. Scorpius, do your parents know?" mum asked.

Malfoy did that thing he does when he is nervous. He scratched the back of his head and looked down. "My parents know."

"Draco Malfoy knew about this, that's fantastic," My dad threw his hands up in the air. His face was red and well, I never knew he could look this upset.

"Are we back at Hogwarts, Dad?" I demanded. "I didn't know you were still belligerent against Mr. Malfoy. "

"No," My mother almost yelled, "No, we will not do this tonight, or any night for that matter. Lily, why don't you show Scorpius around the house and then wash up for supper."

I nodded my head and took his hand leading him out of my dad's sight; I took him up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door, I banged my head on it. "Normally he is cool, but—"

"But I'm a Malfoy and you're a Potter, no matter how much time is put between the second war, something will never change."

"Stop," I said turning around taking his hands. "We got past that, so can he, so can your dad. He is ok with us, right?"

"Lily," he sighed.

I knew that meant nothing good.

"I'm still fighting with my dad about it too and my mother, well, let's not start on her. Your parents are taking it better than mine."

I shook my head and sat on my bed, looking up at him. He was leaning on my desk. I stood up quickly and leaned against him. "Potter, your parents are downstairs," he whispered in my ear. I didn't notice I was leaning right on top of him, no space between us. I avoided the temptation to kiss him but opened my desk and pulled out a present.

"This was your birthday present," I told him, biting my lip.

Clearly the temptation I ignored he couldn't. I felt his fingers under my sweater and his lips pressed against mine. I dropped his gift and stood on my tip-toes to kiss him better, my hands around his neck holding me in place. "Sorry," he mumbled against my lips and pushed me away.

"It's your birthday present," I told him grabbing it and taking a step away. "I know it is lame, but I don't know what you do at work and I thought this could come in handy.

He opened the box to show the sneakoscope that I had wrapped in a hurry that summer. He smiled and put it in his hand. "Think your dad might set it off?" He teased.

I let out a laugh and opened my night stand sitting on my bed. He put the scope in his pocket and watched me closely. "We should go back down, before your dad truly kills me." He put out his hand and I closed the night stand. I could wait to show him that later.

I took his hand and we went back downstairs to the table set and my dad with a sour look on his face. "It smells lovely, Mrs. Potter," Malfoy said pulling out my chair, I sat down then he sat next to me.

"So, what are your intentions exactly?" My dad cut into the nice comment Malfoy made. I hit my head on the table. Malfoy contained a laugh.

"Harry," My mum said in a warning tone.

"I think it is a perfectly fine question Ginny, we were young when we got married." My dad cut in.

"I love your daughter, Sir. If that is what you are asking," Malfoy said taking a sip of his drink. I could feel myself turning red. Bright red when he said it. It wasn't like he hadn't said it to me, but in front of my dad…

"That is very touching; however, it doesn't answer the question."

"Daddy," I cut in shooting him a glare. Malfoy and I hadn't even talked about this, why is he acting so crazy! He would have been perfectly happy if I told them I was dating Lorcan!

"It's a fair question," He said eyeing me. "We haven't really talked about it; my biggest concern is making sure everyone knew about our relationship before we even thought of a future."

Did I mention how glad I am that he is a smooth talker, because I am still beat red pouring soup in my mouth.

The good news was my dad stayed quiet most of the night, leaving us to small chatter, questions about Malfoy and his life. When it was time for him to leave I was breathing and my mum seemed to like him.

I appereated with him back to his apartment and fell onto the sofa. Malfoy sat next to me and closed his eyes. "You didn't die," I teased putting my head on his chest.

"Are you positive? Someone could be watching the apartment now, and I could be followed." I'm glad he still has his light heartedness about him. It is strange to think this is the same boy who almost killed me in my fifth year, or the boy who teased me and picked a fight with me every moment he had the chance.

Now all I wanted to do was snog him.

"When do you have to be over at your parent's for the party?" I asked tilting my head up.

"Tomorrow after work," he said looking down at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked with a small laugh.

"This year, I'm snogging you under the mistletoe," he smirked. The same smirk that always drove me over the edge, "and you won't stop me."

"Is that so?" I said sitting up and crossing my arms.

"How about this, if you stop me now, I won't do it tomorrow." He told me, pulling my arms so I was on top of him. "And if you don't, well, I get to snog you as much as I want."

His lips weren't but an inch from mine. I could feel his warm breathing against mine, "I'm not sure my dad would like that."

"I honestly don't care." In that moment his lips were against mine, I could feel the rush come over my body, like the first time you know something amazing is happening, that is always how I feel when he kisses me. I put my hands on his hard chest, as I kissed him back.

His hands trailed down my back, tugging my sweater off. I felt a chill come over me. I pulled him closer as his hands touched my bare skin.

I pulled up at his shirt, our lips only parting as I did, only for them to clash harder against one another. He pushed me back on the couch, our bodies touching as my fingers danced with his belt.

I swear I would do anything he said right now.

He pulled my hands up with his and laced them together. He sat up and I was completely confused. "What?" I asked my voice husky. Now, I don't have a lot of experience with boys, but I did live with brothers. They talk and they normally talk about what Malfoy just stopped doing. "Is something wrong?"

"You should- we should." I put my lips against his, my hands on his legs.

He caved, kissing me back with intensity; his hands moving everywhere, my mind couldn't keep up. I moved my leg over his, sitting on top of him before he pulled away again. "Potter," I heard him say pushing me away again. "We can't." he sat up straighter, looking away from me.

I grabbed my sweater from the ground and looked at it. "I don't understand." It really was all I could think. Here I was, in his lap and yet, I am so lost. I put my shirt back on and pulled my knees up to my chest as Malfoy walked away into the kitchen.

I sat there for a minute before I stood up and saw him looking in the opposite direction of me, facing the wall with his eyes closed. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as he turned around.

I stepped closer into his arms, his chest moving up and down. "I love you, and I don't—"

"I understand." I whispered, giving his hand a tight squeeze before apperating away, back into my quiet, dark room.


	21. Stupid Christmas Parties

**I don't think I can say in words how very, very, sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long! I re-wrote this many times and I think this is the direction the story needs to take. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I promise this story will be finished!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who comments, they really help me keep going! **

* * *

Well, to say the next day was normal, I would be completely lying! First, I should start off by saying Teddy came over before they left for France. When he learned that I had told my parents he acted normal. Normal! I know he knew, but the fact that he didn't even mention that he knew to my parents put me off, just a lot.

Next, James and Quinn came over. Quinn, who was hiding her excitement, kept telling James that he was a nice guy and that we had to have a double date.

Creepy! A double date with James! Creepy doesn't cover it, more like gross!

Then Albus, who well, didn't react at all. Though the owl I just got tells me that Malfoy had a fun surprise in his office. I can only guess it was him.

Even though my three brothers didn't really do anything out of shock to me, I still am on the edge. Tonight is the Malfoy Christmas party. I shouldn't be slighting going crazy. I mean, this makes it almost a full year dating I've been dating Malfoy. Maybe the fact that we are going to be acting like boyfriend and girlfriend at the party is what has me on edge.

I took another deep breath and played with the black sleeves on my dress. They sat just under my shoulders. The fabric crosses over my chest meeting high enough to make the dress modest. There was a large band of fabric around my waist that led into an easy flowing skirt.

I finished pulling on my heels as my mum walked into my room with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head and picked up Malfoy's Christmas present as I played with one of the small curls. I followed her down the hall to my dad and brothers. I ignored their comments as we apperated to the Malfoy's front door.

The doors were open already and I knew we were somewhat late. My parents were immediately in a conversation when we walked through the door. It was strange, my dad always hated these parties, almost as much as I did but he was a friendly person, I guess.

I looked around for the person I really wanted but he wasn't in sight. I saw his mother stare at me before I headed up the stairs. I nodded hello to people was I wondered around the long halls, searching for blonde hair. After ten minutes of looking around I walking into Malfoy's old bedroom and waited for him.

Twenty minutes later I was still sitting on Malfoy's bed when the door opened. I sat up straight. "Sorry, I was looking for the restroom." A man said with an accent I couldn't place.

He looked to be Malfoy's age. He was an inch taller than me with my heels on. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I sat Malfoy's present on his bed and shook my head. "No, it is three doors down on the right." I told him pointed in the direction.

"You're Lily Potter, right?" He asked a bright smile on his face. I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"Yes," I told him biting my lip. It was strange that people noticed me as myself these days and not from being my parents' daughter or from one of my brothers.

"I watched you last year, pretty impressive," He said leaning on the doorway. "Though, I do believe we beat your team by thirty points last season."

I took another look at him, still couldn't place him. Then I thought about what he said, "You play for America's national team?" I asked walking closer to him and his piercing blue eyes. "Then why are you at a party in the middle of England?"

"I'm visiting family in the off season," he said looking around me. "What are you doing sitting in a dimly lit room?"

"Waiting on someone," I told him simply. "Who is the family?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Who are you waiting on?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"A pretty girl sitting in a room alone, why wouldn't I ask a question or two?"

"I thought you were trying to find the loo?" I smiled as he did too.

"Valid point," he smiled. "I'm Nick, by the way."

"Nick LaFrey," I said looking back up to his clear blue eyes. "You play Seeker." I saw a smirk on his face.

"You catch on fast, Lily," he said before leaving the door frame.

I stood in silence again. I looked back to Malfoy's bed and his present before walking out the door and back down to the party. I looked around before finding James and Quinn, who were dancing in the ballroom.

"Where is Malfoy?" I asked pulling on Quinn's arm. She jerked out of James' arms.

"What?" She asked looking at me annoyed.

"Where is Malfoy? My boyfriend?" I demanded.

"I have no idea," Quinn said shaking her head at me then looked to James who shrugged.

"I bet he got called into work. A lot of the Unspeakables are missing who are normally here," James told me pulling Quinn back into his arms.

"For what?" I asked again as the song changed.

"How would I know?" James said rolling his eyes, "No one knows what they do Lils."

James turned Quinn around and I knew it was the end of our talk. I let out a sigh and turned around on my heel to go find drinks in the other room.

I saw my parents still in conversation, my mom spinning her cup in her hand, looking bored as my dad talked to the man. I walked over to them and put my arms in hers, bringing a smile to her face. "This is our daughter, Lily."

I smiled and shook their hands. I feel like a little girl again, under my parent's arms, no one else to really talk to. My dad smiled and put an arm around me again. "This is Christopher and Marlee LeFray," My dad said, the last name hitting me like a brick. "Christopher is the head Auror over in America." My dad went on as I saw Nick give me a funny look and went to his mother's side. Much like I did.

"This is Nicolas, our son I was telling you about," his father went on. "He is playing Quidditch as well as your Lily."

"We are proud of her," My mum said with a smile. "She has a few months of school left. Hard to believe how fast they grow up."

"I know," Marlee laughed, "Our youngest has two years left. She wants to come over here and work with global laws. Hermione Weasley has been in touch with her."

"Well, I'm sure my sister is more than thrilled." My mum said again. Our Dads were back in conversation and Nick and I were just staring at each other.

"Want to grab a drink?" I asked him, everyone else ignoring us. He nodded his head and followed me out of the room to the food area. I looked around to see no Malfoys in the room, then grabbed a drink and sighed.

"Well, our parents are having fun," Nick said with bitterness. "How did you get roped into this?"

I shrugged, "I always go." I told him taking another sip of my punch. "Why did you come to a party where you know absolutely no one?" I asked wanting a stronger drink for the first time in my life.

"I was forced." He said finishing his drink. "What do you say we ditch?" He asked "I'm sure in a place like this we can find some brooms, fly away, do something fun."

I smiled a little and shook my head. "Not in this dress," I said flattening out my skirt.

"You're right; it is a very pretty dress." Nick smiled his eyes meeting mine. "How about a dance then? A pretty girl in a pretty dress should at least dance at a party."

I shook my head but Nick took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist and his other in mine. I gave him a look but he smiled and started to lead. "Try not to step on my toes," I teased.

"Why? Would you think I was trying to take out the competition?" He asked spinning me out then back in, catching me. I wonder if my boyfriend was this great of a dancer.

"Maybe," I smiled. "Let see. You have been playing Seeker for two years, you were Rookie of the Year, a title that now belongs to me," I pointed out. "You're said to be the best Seeker since Victor Krum."

"I wouldn't say that," Nick laughed pulling me closer. I put my head on his shoulder. I could feel his laugh. "I just like to fly." He said leaning down.

I pulled my head away from his shoulder, "Why?"

"The freedom and I'm competitive," Nick smiled down at me.

"Competitive, I believe you have almost knocked a few people off their brooms." I said as he moved his hand on my back.

"Almost, but I wouldn't hurt anyone just to hurt them," Nick smiled.

"Even at the cost of losing?" I asked as the music stopped.

"No, but I fight for what I want," Nick told me, stopping our dance.

"I'm going to go make sure my brother Al isn't planning something stupid. Nice to meet you," I said taking my hand off his shoulder.

"I'm sure we will see each other again," Nick said kissing my cheek. I could feel myself blush. "June eighteenth, to be exact," I could feel his breath on my ear, sending Goosebumps on my arms.

I nodded and turned away slowly. I needed to clear my head. And find my boyfriend. Who I loved. Who was not here. I went back down the hallway, to the room where I found myself under mistletoe with Malfoy. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw two figures standing in the dark. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Or really make out their face.

I took a step closer to see Malfoy's dad. He nodded once and said something else I couldn't hear.

What was he up to, and who was he with?

I took another step, but the man Malfoy was talking to left the room in the opposite direction that I was standing.

I was left alone with Draco Malfoy.

He went over to the small bar and poured a drink as I took another step into the room, he noticed me.

"Miss. Potter," He smiled and took a drink.

"I'm looking for your son, but I don't seem to find him." I said, trying to hide some bitterness. The last time I saw him he implied I was sleeping with his son.

"He has been at work since this morning," Malfoy said putting the glass down and taking a step towards me. "It seems he has his priorities right. Work before play, never mixing the two of them up. Something the Malfoy family has had a tradition of doing."

I wanted to call him out. Remind him that the Malfoy family had been Death Eaters. "I'm sure you are proud of your son," I told him folding my arms on my chest.

"For the most part, yes. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to play host. Merry Christmas, Miss. Potter." He told me before walking in the same direction the man had before.

I can understand why Malfoy was stand-offish. I mean, when he was my Healer and I wasn't dating his son, he seemed nice. He seemed like the man who my father made him out to be. But now, now that I love his son, I think, I don't even know what to think.

I thought about apperating to Malfoy's apartment, see if his father was lying. But I knew he wasn't.

This was his way of keeping us apart.


End file.
